


A Helping Hand

by Randoweirdo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A vessel for smut, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blurred lines of consent maybe?, Confessions, Daddy Kink, EMT Ian Gallagher, Fluff, M/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randoweirdo/pseuds/Randoweirdo
Summary: Mickey needs medical assistance after a scuffle and Ian’s just the man for the job!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic. The boys are in their early 20’s and have never met.
> 
> Also, mistakes are all my own. Sorry if you notice any!

Ian was getting impatient. The man they were trying to load up into the rig was mouthing off to everyone. Being uncooperative and just generally annoying. It was too bad though, Ian thought he was hot as fuck, but the guy was obviously just a dick. The hot guy had gotten into a fight at the park, in broad daylight no less. Knife wound in this thigh, not the cleanest cut either. Black eye, cut on his eyebrow with a line of drying blood down his temple. Everyone walking by kept staring at the scen and he kept spouting unwanted commentary. ‘Fuck you lookin’ at, bitch?’ ‘Move along asshole!’ ‘My face looks a lot better off than your ugly ass!’ ‘Keep starin’ and I’ll shove my dick down your throat!’ Just to name a few. Ian had to give it to the guy though, it was pretty entertaining, however inappropriate he may be. 

“Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you again to calm down.” Ian sighed as he cut the mans pants to bandage up his leg. “And quit squirming so much.”

“Call me sir again and imma knock your teeth out. It’s Mickey, dickbreath.” He told his angrily.

“Dickbreath huh? Interesting last name. Or is that just preference?” Ian cocked a grin. 

“You callin’ me a fag?” His eyebrows shooting skyward. He discretely looked around to see who might have been listening. 

“Takes one to know one.” Ian joked. Looking at Mickeys murderous face, he could see the joke did not land. “I’m just messin’ with you, man. Chill the fuck out. Besides, gays can’t magically see all the other gays, as nice at it would be.” Ian finished taping up the gauze. 

“Dude, shut your fuckin’ mouth.” Mickey was not having any of this shit. Talking about gay this and gay that out in the open. No way. 

“Alright, lets get you in the rig.” He helped him up, letting him lean on him as he hopped his way to the ambulance.

Ian got him settled onto the gurney, buckling him in and grabbed his clip board. Sue spoke from the drivers seat. “All set, Gallagher?”

“Yep. Take the freeway, they’re doing construction and we’ll get stuck in that shit for days.” 

“When are they not doing construction?” Sue added in equal annoyance. 

“Hey, Gallagher? You got anything to take the edge off? Percs? Oxy? Maybe a little morphine?” Mickey asked wiggling his eyebrows? Then wincing from the pain of his cut. 

“How about some ibuprofen?” Ian said with exaggerated excitement.

“Eh, fuck you man!” He said flipping him off. “I was stabbed for Christ’s sake!”

“Looks like it was a pretty small knife though. Toughen up buttercup!” He grinned and smacked his good leg. 

“I know you didn’t just say that man.” Mickey shook his head looking disappointed. “I will kick your ass, do you even know who I am?” 

“Mickey Milkovich. Grew up down the street from ya. Not scared of ya either.” Ian feigned disinterest. “Besides I kind of saved your life.” 

“It’s just a little knife wound! I ain’t some bitch that needs your pansy ass to save me!” He tried putting on his best tough guy persona, not very easy stuck to a gurney. 

“I thought it hurt so bad you needed morphine?” Ian eyes grew, he just caught the man. 

“I ain’t ever said it hurt. I just asked for drugs, obviously. Why would I not ask you for drugs? He looked at him like he was an idiot. 

“You’re a piece of work man.” Ian laughed. 

The ambulance came to a stop. Sues weary voice filled the vehicle. “You’ve gotta be shitting me. Dammit, there’s a fucking semi flipped!” 

“Can we back up out of here?” Ian asked taking a look out of the rear windows. “Doesn’t look like it.” He muttered. “Well at least he’s not life threatening.” 

“Get cozy guys” she sighed. “So much for the freeway being faster.” 

“Can’t ya turn on your fuckin’ siren and blow through all this shit?” Mickey whined. 

“Yeah, I can’t drive through an overturned semi blocking all the lanes.” Sue spoke to him condescendingly.

“Just sit back and relax for awhile, let me get you that ibuprofen.” Ian told him.

“Shove your ibuprofen up your ass.” Mickey quipped, crossing his arms. 

Deciding that it was going to be a long wait and this guy was going to be pissy the whole time, Ian gave in. “Fine. Here’s a couple Percocet for all your pain.” He handed two tablets over with a mini bottle of water. “You’re welcome.”

“I gotta thank you for doin’ your job?” Mickey punched out. 

“Good Lord, can you just be a normal human being for 2 minutes and not a total asshole?”

“I don’t know, can I?” Mickey was sinking to elementary school antics, which he was not proud of. 

Ian continued filling out the paperwork. Asking Mickey random questions about the incident and his health. Sue called in to disbatch, letting them know their situation. Once business was taken care of Sue brought out her phone to open Netflix. “Hope you guys don’t mind, I’m gonna get caught up on the new season of Orange is the New Black.”

“Just what I wanted.” Ian sighed, resting his head on the wall. “A bunch of lesbian sex noises in the background.” 

“Shut up.” Sue barked. “Its not even...you know what, I’m not gonna explain it to a closed minded individual like yourself.” 

“Yeah, don’t be closed minded, Gallagher.” Mickey chimed in, like teachers pet and giggled. 

Ian rolled his eyes. Seems like the drugs are kicking in. Mickey actually looks kinda happy, a little loopy, but content.  
The rig stayed relatively quiet for a while, only the sounds of prison rioting being heard. Putting the clipboard down, He was just doodling now, Ian rubbed his face and looked at his watch. 

“Got somewhere to be, red?” Mickey asked with droopy eyelids.

“I was supposed to be off after bringing you in and I had plans.” Ian looked glum. “Fun plans.”

“Keepin’ you from gettin’ laid or somethin’?” Mickey teased. 

“Yep.” Ian nodded. “As a matter of fact, I had a ‘sure thing’ lined up tonight.”

“Eh, I'm doin’ your ass a favor then!” Mickey exclaimed. 

“How so?” Ian humored him, shifting a little. 

“Keeping it from takin’ a pounding.” Mickey shrugged smiling. 

Lowering his voice for privacy, Ian told him. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I do the pounding.” Ian stared him down. “So, no, you’re really not doing me any favors here.”

Mickey visibly swallowed. His cocked twitched. Ian noticed out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t let Mickey know that. 

“I give it real good and hard, never had any complaints.” Ian went on, taking in the subtle change in breathing from his patient. “Well, sometimes I get complaints.” 

“Yeah?” Mickey breathed out, unable to form a whole sentence. His mind was filled with images of the redhead fucking him now.

“Oh, yeah.” Ian shrugged innocently. “Sometimes guys say it’s too big and they can’t take it all. Nine inches can be a blessing and a curse.”

Mickeys dick grew even more. He shifted, trying to find relief without putting his hands on himself, but found none. Without his permission, a desperate whimper escaped his lips. He immediately looked horrified. Ian gave him a sly smile, bringing his pointer finger to his lips. Shhh....he was saying. Ian’s hands went for Mickeys belt, quickly undoing it and freeing his cock from his boxers. Mickeys eyes were huge as he gripped the sides of the gurney. 

“What are you doing?” Mickeys hushed voice quivering. 

“I’m gonna make you feel good, baby.” Ian said so lowly, Mickey had to read his lips. 

Ian licked his palm and began tugging, his hand working up and down, twisting and rubbing. His grip strong and sure, his eyes fucking Mickey just as much as his hand was. Ian got to his knees and Mickeys gasped at was that implied. His breathing labored, but quiet.

Ian brought his mouth to the tip of Mickeys cock, darting his tongue out over the slit before taking the head into his mouth, giving a rough suck. Then engulfing the entire length without warning. Mickey let out a high pitched moan, he quickly put his fist to his mouth the muffle to sound. 

Ian’s head bobbed up and down, up and down. Tongue swirling around his shaft, teeth lightly grazing. Mickeys free hand began clawing at Ian’s hair, unable to keep his legs from kicking about. He was going to cum, it was obvious. Ian sucked him down and held on as he felt Mickey empty into his throat. 

Once Mickey was completely done and limp, Ian sat back up on the bench and buttoned Mickeys pants back up. He took a sip of water and adjusted his hard on shamelessly. Mickey looked at him, eyes large and then straight ahead, stunned by the events. 

“Hey! They got a lane open!” Sue cheered. “Guess I gotta finish this episode later.”

“Awesome, I think I can still make my date.” Ian smiled cheekily and adjusted himself again when Mickey looked at him incredulously. 

“Slut.” Mickey muttered with clenched teeth.

Ian’s eyes went dark, but held a hint of playfulness. He leaned in close, lips grazing Mickeys ear and whispered sweetly. “Don’t be mean baby boy, or daddy might not be so nice next time.” 

Mickey swallowed and looked down to his lap. Well that awakened something interesting. He didn’t know how to respond. He had been scolded like a child and was now frozen in place, heart racing. This red head had him by the balls and he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fasted I’ve ever churned anything out!

“Morning Ian.” Rita smiled at the young recruit as she sipped her styrofoam cup of coffee and walked by. 

“Good morning!” Ian returned her smile with a friendly nod. 

“You got something this morning.” Her retreating figure sang without looking back. Ians brow crinkled. He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or bad thing. Hiking his backpack up, he made his way to the lockers. He was not in the mood for surprises. His date last night went a little too late and he was feeling to tired for this shit. 

Sue was already there, pinning her hair back. Closing her metal locker, she flipping around at the sound of her partner entering the room. Her face turned into a grin. Her eyes dancing.

“What?” He carefully asked. She was freaking him out. 

“Look over there!” She pointed to the other side of the room, near Ian’s locker. There was a bouquet of roses sitting on the bench. Deep red, long stemmed. There must have been at least a dozen or so in a black glass vase.

“Somebody send you flowers?” Ian asked her, one eyebrow raising in question.

“Dumbass. Like anyone would send ME flowers. Read the card.” Her head jerked to the flowers. 

He dropped his bag on the long bench and plucked the small white envelope from the bouquet. On the front of the envelope it said ‘Gallagher’, so apparently somebody had sent him flowers. Maybe last nights date? He opened it up. It read: 

Thanks for the hand.  
You might think you have me figured out, but you don’t.  
Fuck you.  
M.

Ians lips turned into a smile. Never in a million years would he think that the biggest thug in the south side would be sending him roses. Perhaps he judged the man to quickly. Come to think of it though, perhaps Mickeys pissed off that Ian did that and is now gonna bash his face in. He did sign it with a ‘fuck you’ after all. His blush quickly faded, now he was confused, a little scared and slightly turned on. 

As the day went on, Ian’s mind was consumed with the flowers and the note and the man behind them. He wanted to talk to Sue about it, but he didn’t want to admit that anything had happened during their ambulance ride the day before. He kept his mouth shut in the end. The day crawled on at a snails pace, Ian in agony. 

He couldn’t call or text him because they didn’t exchange numbers. Should he drop by his house? What if some other Milkovich answered the door? What then? Just your local EMT looking for drugs, please? No way. Great. Did he take advantage of the situation? Was Mickey higher than he thought? Now he was regretting what he’d done, or at least his change of attitude at the end. It was risky enough giving the criminal a blow job. Was calling him ‘baby boy’ and referring to himself as ‘daddy’ maybe too much? He was thinking so. He wasn’t afraid of Mickey before, but he sure as hell was now. 

He was spiraling down a dark hole. It had been so much fun in the moment, exhilarating even. Now he felt like he had to watch his back, as if Mickey was gonna show up with his goons and gay bash him while walking home. The flowers were taunting him now. They said - I see you, you don’t see me, but I see you. Fuck you. 

His shift was over. He got changed at the lockers. Simple dark blue jeans, black long sleeve shirt. Looked himself over in the mirror, giving his hair a ruffle and left the premises. Keeping an eye out as he headed for the L, he scanned the platform, everything seemed normal. When he got on, he found a seat by the window and took his phone from his pocket to send off a quick text. 

While typing away, a leg was suddenly squished up next to him. He looked to his new seat buddy and saw it was the object of his thoughts all day. 

“Hi Red.” Mickey said barely looking in Ian’s direction. Seemingly uninterested. 

Ian looks over, trying to read Mickeys intentions, but Mickeys features were impassive. He looked intimidating, dressed in all black, probably packing. 

“Mickey.” A neutral greeting. Firm. Yet, not unfriendly.

“Did you get your gift?” Mickey asked wiping his upper lip. Eyes quickly glancing to Ian’s for the briefest of contact.

“Yes, I did. Thank you.” Ian couldn’t stop staring at Mickeys profile. How could someone look so hardened yet so soft at the same time. Was he supposed to be turned on or frightened?

The L was slowing to a stop. There was still a couple stops before he needed to get off, but Mickey rose. He placed his hands on the rail of the seat in front of him and on the back of Ian’s seat, caging the bigger man in. Ian saw the gun when Mickeys jacket opened from his arms being outstretched. He swallowed hard. Mickey then brought his mouth to Ian’s ear. “Don’t ever say I wasn’t nice to daddy, hmm?” Pulling away while licking his lips, eye fucked the shit out of him and got off the L. Ian couldn’t move, his mouth stuck open. Dick hardening in his jeans. What the fuck just happened?

Ian went straight up to shower when he got home. Mickeys breath and words replying over and over as he worked himself into orgasm. Daddy, daddy, daddy...coming from those lucious lips, directed at Ian. It didn’t take long for spurts of hot white cum to shoot onto the bottom of the worn down tub. Ian braced his hand on the wall, regaining his breath. Now what? He thought. Is it his move? How does one go about making a move on a closeted criminal in this neighborhood? He did not sleep well that night. 

 

After his morning shift the following day, Ian stopped by the Alibi. It was around the time Tommy usually came in after being on site all day and he needed to talk with him. Kevin brought him a coke while he waited. He got a couple sips in before Tommy came through the door. 

“Kev! Beer!” Tommy bellowed, taking his usual seat at the bar top. Kevin promptly complied. Before he could take a drink, Ian was on him. 

“Tommy, does Mickey Milkovich still work for you?” He came closer, taking the seat next to the older man. 

“Sometimes he does, when he’s clean.” Tommy shrugged. 

“Is he clean now?” Ian asked. 

“Yeah, why?” Tommy took a long pull from his beer, narrowing his eyes. It was never good when someone was asking about a Milkovich. 

“So, then is he working with you on this current job?” Ian tried not to sound annoyed, he just wanted a straight answer.

“What’s it too ya?” He turned fully towards Ian. “Shouldn’t get involved with anything Mickey has to offer, Ian. You’re a good kid.”

“It’s nothing illegal. I brought him in the other day.” Tommy looked confused. “In the ambulance.” Ian explained. “Just had some more questions for him and he didn’t leave a number to reach him.”

“So you want me to rat him out, tell you his whereabouts?” Tommy asked incredulously. “If Mickey don't wanna be found, I ain’t gonna tellin’ his business.” 

“Jesus, Tommy! I ain’t a fuckin’ cop.” Ian looked offended. He wished he could just tell him the truth - I gave him a blowjob in the back of the rig and he brought me flowers. Help me win his affections, please? “You said it yourself, I’m a good kid. I ain’t looking to cause any trouble. If I were to come by the site tomorrow, would I run into him? “

“Maybe.” He looked ahead again and took a drink. “He’s been working for me for the last year. Kids got a fuckin’ mouth on him, but he works hard.”

“Thanks Tommy.” Ian smiled. 

“Don’t fuckin’ tell him I told you he works for me. He doesn’t like people knowing shit about him.” Tommy was slightly irritated that he had said anything. “I said nothing, got it?” 

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry.” Ian shook his head and finished his soda before taking his leave. 

 

He had been at work for a couple hours, nothing was going on. He told Sue to cover for him for an hour so he could run an errand. That errand being Mickey Milkovich. He grabbed his lunch pale and headed off. 

He wasn’t allowed to actually enter the construction site. Walking along the chain length fence, he kept his eye out for the small, muscular man. When he found him, Ian stood there, waiting for Mickey to look over. He hoped he didn’t look to much like a creeper standing out here, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. After a couple minutes, Mickey spotted him and did a double take before setting down his tools and walking towards Ian. 

“Fuck do you want?” Mickey spat out with enough heat to make his hostility believable. 

Ian knew it was an act and somehow his uniform made him feel more powerful than he normally did. In a low, authoritive voice, he spoke. “Do not speak to me to me like that.” 

Mickey didn’t say anything in return. He looked around his surroundings, noting that nobody was close enough to be able to hear anything. The noise from the construction crew made for a good shield. Mickey soften his features a fraction and Ian knew that’s as good as he was going to get in such a public place. “Good boy.”

Mickey looked down, not wanting to show Ian the effect those words had on him. 

“I have something for you.” Ian told him, Mickeys face immediately looked panicked. “Not here. I know you wouldn’t like me to give you a gift in front of everyone. It’s around the corner, the old DMV building. There’s a broken paper box, open it and you’ll find your surprise.” Without waiting for a response, Ian walked away and Mickey went back to work. 

Once Mickey was released for lunch, he followed Ian’s directions and found his present. Picking up the lunch box and settling himself against the abandoned DMV office, he opened it. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. There was a sandwich - turkey, lettuce, tomato, pickle, cheese, more cheese, mayo, mustard, thick slices of bread. Looked fucking delicious and was obviously hand made. There was a bag of Doritos, perfect combo to go with the sandwich. An apple, a king size Snickers bar and a bottle of water. 

As Mickey ate his food, happy to leave his paper bag of leftovers in the dust, he thought of how out of left field this was of Ian to do. He underestimated the cocky son of a bitch. Thinking about how Ian looked as if he wanted to piss himself on the L when Mickey accosted him, he thought maybe the guy was a one trick pony. He thought wrong. 

Ian had balls, sucking him off like that, talking to him like that. Mickey respected the guy. Making him this lunch was sweet, though he’d never say that out loud. He was also hot as fuck and apparently had the dick of a God. He began daydreaming about being pinned underneath the red head when he saw a piece of paper at the bottom of the lunch box. He finished off the chips, licking his fingers clean, then running then down his jeans. Picking up the note carefully, nervous butterflies occupying his stomach now at what could possibly be written inside. He unfolded the piece of notebook paper and a plastic key card fell out. He read the note. 

Thanks for the blue balls on the L.  
How dare you get Daddy all worked up, only to run away.  
I’m going to have to punish you for that, my baby boy.  
Meet me here tonight, 8 o’clock. Come hungry, for dinner and more.  
-Ian 

He looked over the keycard. The Hilton, downtown. He ran the numbers in his head real quick. If he got finished by 5, he’d have just enough time to go home and shower before making his way uptown. His excitement turned to nervousness. What kind of punishment was Ian talking about? He hoped the guy wasnt too freaky. He really couldn’t see himself getting pissed on or crawling around on a leash or anything. Though he’d probably try just about anything to get that dick up his ass. 

 

Studying his reflection in the mirror, Mickey messed with every strand of hair. Wanting nothing but perfection. He berated himself silently - it’s just gonna get all fucked up on the commute. He wore a dark blue dress shirt and black tie. Black skinny jeans and shiny black dress shoes. Looping his belt into his pants, he looked at his figure and smiled. His black eye was mostly gone and the cut above his eye was healing nicely. Ian was gonna be hella surprised that he cleaned up nice. You would never think the man standing there was a known criminal and drug abuser. Unless of course you got up close and personal with his knuckle tats. 

sliding the keycard in the card reader and turning the handle, Mickey took a deep breath and opened the door. The suite was lavish looking. Ian sat smiling at a circular table, covered dinner plates and chilled wine on the table. Dimmed lighting and classical piano music setting the ambiance. There was a sitting area with a couch, chairs and television. A separate room where the bed must be. Mickeys smiled shyly at Ian and walked over to the table. 

“You look amazing.” Ian said in earnest, breaking the ice. 

“You look pretty good too.” Mickey said eyeing his muscles bulging underneath the grey Henley shirt, sleeves pushed up. Forearms exposes. 

“I’m glad you came.” Ian told him as Mickey took the seat across from him. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

“Why’s that?” Mickey asked getting comfortable. Eyes scanning the table, then back to Ian. 

“You are a mystery.” Ian stated. “Let’s eat.” He removes the cover from his plate, Mickey followed his actions. A steak, vegetables and roasted potatoes. Ian poured them each a glass of wine. Mickey began cutting his steak. 

“You know, I could say the same about you.” Mickey said looking up, knife pointing to the red head. “You got balls.” He took a bite. Chew. Swallow. “I coulda killed you for what you pulled in that ambulance.” 

“But you didn’t.” Ian smiled and brought a fork of carrots to his mouth. “You sent me flowers.” His eyes amused. As Ian chewed, Mickey drank from his glass. Neither breaking their flirtatious eye contact. “Then of course, I thought you were gonna shoot me, but no. You whispered dirty little words in my ear.” Ian took a drink. Mickey averted his gaze, continued eating. “Like I said Mickey, you’re a mystery.”

Putting his silverware down and pushing his plate forward, Mickey grabbed the cloth napkin and blotted his mouth clean. Tossing it back on the table, he sat back, hands folded in this lap. “Okay, so I’m a mystery. Everybodies a mystery to everybody. What is it that you want from me exactly? 

“I know your reputation.” Ian started. Throwing his napkin on his plate and standing to pace the room. “But like you said, I don’t really know you. I want to get to know you. I want to get to know you physically as well as mentally. Is that okay?” 

Mickey nodded, looking at his hands in his lap. 

“What is it that you want from me?” Ian asked walking closer. 

“I don’t know.” Mickey said quietly, shrugging.

Ian was now standing against Mickeys chair. He took his hand and fondly ran it through Mickeys black locks, then with a forceful yank, brought Mickeys head against his pelvis. “I’ll ask you again baby boy.” Ians voice sweet, soft. “What is it that you want?”

Mickeys face was pushed right next to Ian’s groin. It was so close. He swallowed thickly. If Ian were naked he could surely stick his tongue out and lick it. His heart was racing at the sudden change in atmosphere. He was beginning to become aroused. Looking up into Ian’s dark eyes, Mickey responded almost broken. “To please you.”

Ian smiled and ran his hand down the side of Mickeys face. “Get on your knees.” Mickey immediately did as told. Ian’s hand began to take his belt off. “Is this what you want?” He opened his pants. 

Mickey nodded. “Yes.” Eyes focuses on Ian’s hand movements as he took his cock out, stroking it slowly. Mickeys licked his lips in a daze.

“Say please, baby boy.” Ian instructed. 

“Please?” Mickey asked and Ian looked dissatisfied. 

“I’m not sure you really want this, baby.” He continues stroking himself. Faster now. “Doesn’t sound like you want to suck me. Maybe I should just do it myself.” Ian took a step back, really jerking himself now, eyes dropping. 

Mickey scrambled forward, almost crawling. He whimpered. “No, no please, daddy, please! I need to. Please let me, daddy? Please.” He was stricken, to come here and not get the chance to touch or taste the red head would kill him. 

Ian put his dick against Mickeys opened lips, hovering. Eyes locked on each other. “Suck it.” He commanded, then shoving himself into Mickeys warm mouth. 

Mickey sucked greedily, like a starved man. Relaxing his muscles to accommodate as much as possible down his throat. Using his hands to rub and tug at the base of Ian’s cock. He bobbed his head, hands following his rhythm. Strings of saliva dripping from his chin. Ian stopped him. Stepped back, holding off his orgasm. 

“I wanna fuck you.” Ian said. He wouldn’t force him, it wasn’t a command, but a request. Mickey nodded and stood, wiping his mouth. Ian closed the distance between them and kissed him, open mouth, full of tongue. Ian worshiped Mickeys lips, nibbling and licking. His hands unbuttoned Mickeys shirt, pushing it off him. Mickey got out of his pants and boxers, breaking the kiss. Ian grabbed him by the waistline, picking him up. Mickeys legs wrapped around Ian, he ground into Ian’s belly on the walk to the bedroom. Ian bit and sucked at the pale chest in front of him before throwing the smaller man on the bed and crawling on top of him. Coming face to face, breathing each other’s air and gazing into one another’s eyes. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian again and grabbed a fistful of red hair, pulling it. “Fuck me, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit of a rollercoaster! I love angst and I can’t stay away from it!

After a long night, resulting in multiple orgasms, Ian and Mickey passed out in the hotels king bed, their bodies tangled up in white sheets. Ian on his back. Mickey on his belly. Sleeping peacefully until a knock at the door. 

“Housekeeping!” A woman’s voice woke them. 

“Oh shit.” Ian groaned, throwing the covers off. Hoisting his boxers up as he skipped to the door. Not wanting her to enter and invade their privacy. He opened the door and inch. “No thank you.” He told her, eyes barely open. When he went back to the bedroom, Mickey was gone. The toilet flushed and after hearing the faucet running for a minute, Mickey came out, running his hands over his face and in his hair. 

“Morning.” Mickeys voice horse from sleep.

“Do we have to get up?” Ian complained. “Checkouts not until 11.” 

Mickey looked around, unsure. Ian’s face hopeful. “Alright, lets lay in bed for a bit, but I’m awake now. There’s no going back.” His mood playful. Ian smiled and jumped back into bed. 

Laying side by side, they didn’t touch. “Last night was fun.” Mickey admitted. 

“I knew it would be.” Ian feigning cockiness. 

Mickey threw a weak punch at Ian’s shoulder. “Easy tough guy, don’t be getting a big head now.” 

“I feel like there’s a joke there.” Ian began, pretending to be in serious thought. “Something about me already having a big head in my pants maybe?” 

“The joke is dead man.” Mickey laughed, shaking his head. “Whatever the joke could have been, is long gone. You might be the worst joke teller I’ve ever met actually.”

“It’s too early! I’m off my game! I promise my jokes are killer!” Ian said grinning. 

“Oh, I know they are. I just watched one die.” Mickey joked and Ian tickled his side. 

“You little shit!” Ian said wrestling him into his back and then leaning down to capture his lips in a short kiss. 

“Fuck man.” Mickey sadly complained. “Don’t make me hard, I’m too tired and sore for more.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were an old man.” Ian played. “Am I too much for you to handle?” He ground his hips down as he spoke. 

“Too much for me to handle? Get outta here with that.” Mickey said rolling Ian over onto his back and pinning his arms. “I worked all day yesterday and stayed up almost all night gettin’ fucked. My body needs a little rest, man.” He kisses the tip of Ian’s nose and rolls back onto his own back. Hands atop his chest. 

“Rest it is.” Ian agreed. “I’ll order you some room service, to replenish and all that.” 

“You don’t gotta do that. I’ll just pick something up on the way home. I don’t usually eat breakfast anyways.” Mickey said waving him off.

Ian rolled his eye, smiling. “Okay, if you insist. So then, Mickey Milkovich, tell me more about yourself. I want to know more.” 

“That’s a loaded fuckin’ question.” Mickey shifted, resting his head on his arm. “Lets see, I live with my brother Iggy. I work construction during the summer and I go to school in the winter. I like to eat and watch documentaries. I don’t know, I got a cat.” He suddenly felt flustered and like as if he overshared. “Okay, your turn.”

“I live with my siblings and my niece. I’ve been an EMT for about a year. I work out a lot in my free time, running and weights. Uhh...I like to cook. I fuckin’ hate cats.” He ended it there, smiling at Mickey who was looking up at the ceiling. 

“You hate cats?” Mickey was shocked. “Who hates cats?”

“I hate cats. They’re total bitches.” Ian said.

“My cat ain’t no bitch. She’s a fuckin’ peach!” Mickey informed him proudly. He changed topics at Ian’s smile and eye roll. “So you like to cook and I like to eat, huh?”

“It appears so.” Ian chuckled. “You know, I can’t believe you’re in school.” Ian moved so he was on his side, resting on his forearm. Mickeys face twisted in embarrassment. 

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal or anything. Just a couple of classes in the winter. Probably gonna take me 10 years before I graduate, but I don’t wanna end up like my ol’ man, rotting in some prison cell.”

“Yes, The infamous Terry Milkovich.” Ian said with a bad taste in his mouth. “Yeah, I heard he got locked up a couple years ago. He got like 30 somethin’ years, right?” 

“35 years. Man, I’m relieved as hell he got put away.” Mickey let out a long sigh. “That fucker was gonna get me killed one day.” 

“Him and one of your older brothers almost killed my dad once, they actually thought they did. My dad stole some drugs off your dad. It was a fuckin’ mess.” Ian lost himself in reminiscing for a moment. “Anyway, so you’re not really into the crime scene anymore then? Since he got locked away and all?” Ian asked curiously. 

“No I still am.” Mickey quickly said. “Just not as much, not as heavy. Took us a lil’ bit to back off the big shit, but we still get our feet wet.” 

“Just you and Iggy?” Ian asked. “What about your other siblings? What happened to the rest of you?”

“Yeah I guess.” Mickey started to feel scrutinized. “Everyone fucked off besides me and Iggy.” 

“Did you know your sister dated my brother back in high school for a bit. She’s fuckin’ scary.” Ian told him. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty badass. You don’t ever want on her bad side.” Mickey said with tight smile.

“Your family kind of makes my family look like fuckin’ saints. You and Iggy still dealing guns? I remember my dad wanted me to steal one from your house this one time. I didn’t, I mean, you probably would have beat the shit out of me, but yeah. You guys used to deal anything and everything and Frank was always lookin’ for a way to scam you guys. Dangerous fuckin’ game.”

“Alright enough of the 20 fuckin’ questions about life as a fuckin’ Milkovich.” Mickey said getting irritated and defensive. “I ain’t fuckin’ Mr. Perfect, okay.”

“I know that.” Ian jumped in. “Look, I knew what I was getting myself into with you.” He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. He watched Mickeys face fill with anger. Ian began to scramble. “Hey, I’m sorry. That came out wrong.” 

Jumping out of bed, Mickey began getting dressed. Movements forceful, he was on edge. Looked like the dream was over. “You still think you got me figured out, huh? You think you know something, you know my family, huh? You know fuck all, ya judgmental prick.” 

Ian hurriedly dressed as well, hoping to diffuse the situation. “That’s not what I meant Mickey!” They were in the living area now. “Listen, you might be living more straight and narrow now than you have in the past but you’re still a criminal, you said so yourself! I’m not saying it’s a dealbreaker or that it’s bad. It’s just the facts, it’s a risk being with you.”

“Fuck you!” Mickey yelled, hurt. “You think I ain’t taking a risk with you? You blew me in the back of some ambulance while I was high. I could have some fucked up STD you don’t know about. Then, I bet you went and fucked that guy later that night, right?” Mickey looked at him expectantly. Eyebrows raised in question. When Ian stayed silent, Mickey growled. “Answer me!”

“So what if I did?” Ian yelled back, now he was getting angry. Mickey had did a complete 180 after that dumb comment and he wasn’t going to sit there and let him attack his character. 

“I knew you were a fuckin’ slut.” Mickey looked him dead in the eyes, his words cold. 

Ian was seeing red now. “Didn’t seem to bother you last night?” 

“Oh that’s just great. You admit you’re a fuckin’ slut?” He shook his head. To say he was let down at the way this was playing out was an understatement. Sounding defeated, he looked down and away. “You’re a fuckin’ disappointment man.” Taking two strides to the door, his hand reached for the handle. 

Even though Ian was angry, he was desperate for him not to leave. Things had gotten out of hand, but he didn’t want things to end between them. He was grasping at straws. “Do not leave this room.” His voice low, commanding. 

Mickey turned around, walking straight in front of Ian. Head high, eyes piercing. It took everything for Ian not to cower. Mickey was in full street mode. The swagger. The stare. Even his accent was a little thicker. He spat his words. “That shit ain’t gonna work no more man. I say when it’s fuckin’ playtime and playtime, is over bitch.” 

 

Ian sat on the couch, the room quiet. He fucked up. He pushed to hard with all his questioning. Mickey and his family were like the mafia, everyone knew of them and knew to keep away. They were all scary motherfuckers and Ian just found himself so intrigued to get real first hand knowledge of them. He needed to figure out how to fix this. What he had told Mickey about getting involved with him was the truth though, it was a risk. Though he probably shoulda kept that to himself. And well, Mickey was kind of right about Ian being a slut. Sometimes the truth is hard to hear, and at that moment, neither one of them wanted to hear the truth. They wanted to live in a happy, perfect little sex glow bubble. They both had baggage, serious baggage that needed to be sorted through carefully, compassionately. 

Ian knew Mickey had fun, and not just the sex part. The in between parts were just as great. He would try and win him back, he just hoped the man didn’t pull a gun on him or some shit. 

 

Two days later Ian found himself at the Alibi again. This time to talk to Kevin. It was mid afternoon and only a couple regulars sat in the bar. Ian has the bar top to himself. Kevin brought him a coke again. “What’s goin’ on man?” He asked sliding the drink towards him. “You look down in the dumps.”

“I am down in the dumps.” Ian confirmed, sipping his cold drink. “What do you know about Iggy Milkovich?” 

“Not much.” Kev shrugged. Wiping down the clean counter. “I see him in here maybe a couple a times a month. Usually plays pool with a some guys around here.”

“Know where he works?” Ian asked.

“Why you wanna know?” Kevin frowned.

“Personal reasons.” Ian deadpans. He wasn’t in the mood to skirt around the issue, but obviously had to stay tight lipped on the reason.

“I’ve seen him in a Patsys Diner shirt a couple of times. Maybe he works there, I don’t know for sure though.” He began wiping down some glasses. 

“You’d make a good private eye, Kev.” Ian smiled. “Thanks, I’ll check there.” 

“Why don’t you just go by the Milkovich house?” Kevin asked confused.

“Personal reasons.” Ian repeated himself from earlier, but added a smile to it. He finished his drink and left for the diner.

Fiona was waitressing when he got there, he sat in her section and waited to order some lunch. She came over looking tired and overworked. “Be fast, I’m swamped.” She spouted getting out her ticket book and pen. 

“Does Iggy Milkovich work here?” He asked quietly, holding the menu. 

“Yeah. Now, order.” She stared at her pad, waiting.

“When does he work next?” He asked. 

“How the fuck should I know? I don’t have everyone’s schedules memorized Ian.” Her eyes bugging out in annoyance. Her hand went to her hip. “Are you eating or not?”

“BLT, salad instead of fries, water.” He rambled off. “Can you check for me, please? And keep it on the DL?”

“Yeah, sure.” She said walking off while she finished writing his order. 

Ten minutes later she returned with a plate of food and a napkin with scribbles on it. “There you go.” She wipes hair from her face. “Hey, can you start dinner tonight? I gotta stay late again.” 

“Sure thing, Fi.” He nodded. “Thanks for this.” He pointed to the napkin that had Iggys scheduled shifts for the week. Ian ate his food and formulated several plans to win back Mickeys affections. 

 

It was Friday night and Iggy would be working until 9 pm. Ian was guessing Mickey would be done with work around 5 pm, so he planned on showing up at 6 pm. He felt stressed about time, stressed about the talk, stressed about Mickeys reaction. What if Mickey didn’t even go home after work? What if he didn’t open the door? What if he had already moved on? It had been almost a week since their blowout, it was possible. 

He got dressed, nothing fancy. Grey skinny jeans and a plain white tee. He slicked his hair back, decided to skip shaving in favor of some light scruff. Running down the stairs he grabbed his wallet, phone and car keys. He would walk, but he needed to make a pit stop. 

Standing in front of Mickeys house, he took a steadying breath that did nothing for the nervous feeling in his tummy. He looked around before going up the steps and knocking on the door. He might throw up. 

The door flew open, reveling a freshly showered Mickey. Wet hair, no shirt. A pair of loose basketball short hanging off his hips, bare feet. 

“You brought me fuckin’ flowers?” Mickey questioned, eyebrows slightly raised. Ian held a big beautiful arrangement of lilys and roses. 

“I brought you flowers.” Ian nodded. “At first I thought I shouldn’t bring them. That you wouldn’t want me showing up at your door with flowers, kinda gay, right? Then I thought, that’s partially why we’re in this mess - me thinking I really know you. When you’ve done nothing but surprise me in the best way. I keep thinking that you are your name, and you’re not. You’re more than that, so much more, Mickey. And I’m sorry.”

Ians hopeful yet nervous expression was endearing to Mickey. He reached out to take the flowers from Ian’s grasp and turned around back inside and shut the door. Leaving Ian on the porch stunned. A minute later he came out with a black tank top on and a pair of vans without socks. Ian’s look of relief made him chuckle. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up, took a drag, eyeing the neighborhood. They stood there on the porch together, letting the light breeze calm there worn nerves as they watched the street. Mickey spoke.

“Thanks for the flowers, they’re nice. And thanks for the apology. I guess I owe you one too.” Turning to the red head. “I’m sorry I called you a slut.” 

“Thanks.” Ian gave a small smile and looked down. “I mean, it wasn’t false. I have been a little slutty I suppose, but it’s not who I want to be.” 

“And what is it that you want to be?” Mickey asked taking another drag.

“I want to be someone’s boyfriend.” He was worried it would scare him off, but he had to be honest. “I want to take care of someone and have someone take care of me. You know, I just want like, a solid foundation with someone.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Mickey huffed almost indifferent. “You think I’d make good boyfriend material?” 

“I don’t know, Mickey.” Ian tilted his head to the side a little. “I’d like to find out though.” 

Mickey nodded. Letting Ian’s words wash over him. He felt conflicted. A boyfriend commitment was a pretty big deal and he wasn’t sure he had the time or room in his life to be what Ian wanted. He wanted to try with him though, he really did. “I...I can’t be your boyfriend, Ian.” 

Ian looked crestfallen. “Is it because you’re not out? Because that’s okay, Mickey. I don’t need you to be out for me.” 

“I’m not exactly all the way in the closet. Just because you didn’t know, doesn’t mean nobody knows.” Mickey informed him. “Anyways, it ain’t even that.” 

“Then what is it?” Ian looked like he wanted to cry. “I thought we had something? I felt something real with us.” 

“How about we exchange numbers, maybe go on a couple of dates and go from there.” Mickey smiled confidently as Ian’s face morphed from destroyed to excited.

“Yeah?” Ian double checked filled with hopefulness. 

“Yeah, man.” He nodded. “I like you, we obviously got somethin’ here. I’m not promising boyfriends, but maybe eventually.” 

“Got it.” Ians grin wide. “We’ll take it slow.” 

Mickey rushed in. “I mean, we can still bang.” He wanted that to be clear and Ian laughed fully. 

“Okay okay. We’ll save the ‘I love yous’ for at least the 3rd date.” Ian joked.

“Oh my god! You’re still not fuckin’ funny.” Mickey face scrunched as he turned in a circle. “Give me your damn phone.” Holding his hand out. Ian gave it readily and Mickey punched his number into it. “Text me later. Now get outta my face.” Mickeys smiling face and reddened cheeks biding Ian goodbye, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonna get fluffy and sexy up in here.

Ian and Mickey had been texting on and off everyday since last week. They hadn’t seen each other since Ian had showed up with flowers, but their texts were getting flirtier. Mostly though, they had kept things pretty PG-13. Ian wanted to respect Mickeys boundaries, by not rushing too much, but he felt it was time to schedule a date. 

 

To Mickey: What are you doing Saturday?

To Ian: Hopefully you at some point 

To Mickey: On one condition. You go to the movies with me first. I’ll even buy you popcorn if you’re good. 

To Ian: Anything for popcorn

To Mickey: Cinema 12 downtown. Meet me there at 3:00.

To Ian: k, see ya then firecrotch 

 

They both dressed casual, almost matching in their dark denim jeans and plain tees. Mickey strolled up to Ian who was leaning against the wall outside the theater. Standing in front of one another, Mickey greeted the red head. “You look good.” 

“You look even better.” Ian countered. Mickey blushed and waved away his compliment. “Cmon, I got our tickets. Let’s get some snacks.” 

Mickey followed him inside. Ian told him to get whatever he wanted. He got a large popcorn and a bag of peanut M&Ms. Ian got them a large coke to share and box of red vines. Finding their seats, Mickey finally asked. “What movie are we seeing anyway?” 

“You’ll see.” Was all Ian gave him. The opening scene had started. It was some piano music and a bunch of pictures of old statues, it went on for a really long time.

Mickey turned to Ian, throwing his head back and swallowing a mouthful of popcorn and candy. “This looks really gay.” 

Ian snorted and sipped his coke. “It might be. Now shut your face, I’m tryin’ to watch a movie here.”

“It’s the beginning credits!” Mickey squealed. “You ain’t missing nothin’ sour patch!”

Ian chuckled, shaking his head. “Sour patch?” He took out a red vine and hit Mickey in the arm with it, then took a bite. “You’re cute when your flustered.” Mickey rolled his eyes and rammed more food in his mouth, turning his attention to the screen.

 

Walking away from the theater along a busy street downtown, they got to talking about the film. Mickey shoved his hands in his pockets and confessed. “I feel like that coulda been me, ya know? If my dad hadn’t of gotten locked up. I would have stayed in the closet and married some chick when all I really wanted was to be with some dude.” 

“You really think that?” Ian asked, glancing over as they kept walking. 

“Yeah, man. My dad woulda killed me, you know his reputation with fags. I wouldn’t have been spared, no fuckin’ way.”

“Yeah, I know all about his fag bashes. I’m surprised I never found myself on the receiving end of one.” They rounded a corner and Ian was looking for someplace. “Lets go this way.” Continuing down another street. “So who knows about you?”

“My siblings were the first to now, it was an accident though, but I’m glad it happened. Obviously a few guys that I banged. And some of the bartenders in boystown.”

“Wait, What?” Ian asked surprised. “You go to those places?” 

Mickey suppressed a laugh. “Yeah, I’ve been to those places.”

“Mickey Milkovich you keep surprising the shit out of me!” Ian brought his hand to his chest. “Hey, lets go in here.” 

Entering an arcade, the boys went straight for the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. Mickey got a beer and Ian got a soda. They wandered around and decided to play an old X-Men game. Setting their drinks down, they began their battle. 

“So do you not drink or somethin’?” Mickey asked, eyes focused on the screen.

“I can a little, it just messes with my meds.” Ian told him. No use in lying about it he thought. 

“Oh. Well that blows.” Mickey said while aggressively smashing buttons. “Dammit! You’re too good at this!” Ian had won. Mickey took a drink. “Cmon, lets find another game.”

Ian followed, a little surprised that Mickey didn’t ask further about why he takes medication. He was okay with leaving it off the table for now. Mickey did say he wanted to take it slow, maybe talking about being bi polar was a little to heavy for their first official date. 

After a couple hours and a couple beers, Mickey was starving. “Hey, wanna grab a slice and head back to my place? My brother said I got the house to myself tonight.” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, definitely! There’s a place around the corner.” Ian said excitedly, leading the way. The boys ordered and ate quietly, stealing glances and knowing smirks. The anticipation clouding then.

 

Walking into Mickeys house, Ian’s mind blew a little. Shouldn’t have really though, he was dealing with an enigma. The place was clean and tidy, organized. The furniture was lightly used and mix-matching, but complimented each other. The walls were painted and had actual art on them. You really wouldn’t think it’d look like this from the outside. 

“You really are gay.” Ian breathed out in astonishment, looking around. 

“The dick up my ass didn’t prove it?” Mickey joked, slapping Ian in the arm. “It’s my home, ya know? My sancutuary or some shit.” He shrugged. “After a long day of roughin’ it a bunch of knuckleheads, plus whatever side hustle I’m caught up in, it’s nice to come home to this. Helps clear my head.” He bumped his knuckle to his nose, sniffing. 

Ian flipped Mickey around and pushed him against the door, closing in on him. Ian’s fingers grazed over Mickeys lips, parting them slightly. “You’ve been very good tonight, baby boy. I want to reward you.” Ians mouth found Mickeys earlobe, sucking lightly, then whispering. “Can I do that for you my pretty boy? Can daddy reward you?”

Mickey gulped, almost choking on air. Nodding his head furiously. 

“I can’t hear you.” Ian crooned. “I want to hear you angel.” 

“Yes, daddy.” His barely audible words causing Ian to groan. “Please?” Ian sunk to his knees, inhaling Mickeys scent on the drop. His hands undoing his trousers, gently lowering them and pulling them completely off. Then the boxers. Mickey was naked from the waist down, cock hard and aching to be touched. Ian ran his face down the length, opening his mouth, tongue trailing around the tip, lapping up his leaking fluid, sucking for more. 

A pained whimper passed through Mickeys lips and he brought his hands to Ian’s hair, bucking his hips forward. Ian pins the small wrists against the door with a strong grip. Letting the thick cock fall from his mouth, Ian nuzzles it. “No touching baby boy. Daddy’s got you.” Mickey let out a shaky breath and Ian took every inch of his dick into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, repeatedly. Ian went faster and faster, twisting and sucking. Licking down to Mickeys neglected balls, pulling them into his mouth, then bringing his attention back to the rigid shaft. He took one hand, releasing the bruised wrist and widened Mickeys stance. Wetting his finger, he began massaging the tight hidden little hole before breaching, wiggling inside, making its way farther up. Putting light pressure onto Mickeys prostate, he continued to suck and lick with fever. Ian then pulled off and looked into blown out blue eyes, his cheek against the hard length. “How do you want to cum Angel? Down my throat? On my face? With me inside you? Whatever you want baby boy.”

“I wanna cum.” Mickey pleaded, not being able to think straight. “I just wanna cum, please daddy.” 

“Then cum, my sweet baby boy.” Ian told him as he jabbed his finger harder against his prostate, opening his mouth and letting the warm ropes coat his lips, tongue, teeth. Some hitting his chin and nose. Ian swallowed and licked up as much as he could into his mouth. Mickeys legs began to give out and Ian scooped him up, taking his limp body to the couch. He laid the spent mans head in his lap, running his fingers through his dark hair. “You’re so beautiful.” Mickey couldn’t hide his smiled at the compliment. 

After relaxing for a few minutes, the boys head to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Content with the silence, just existing next to one another. Then heading to the kitchen to whip up a snack. Ian looked through the fridge and cupboards. “You have no food.” 

“I have food!” Mickey scoffed. “What are you talking about?” 

“Frozen entrees, chips and beer do not count as food.” Ian said matter of fact. 

“Uh, can you eat it? Yes. Then it’s food.” Mickey explained simply. 

“One day, I’m going to show you around the grocery store. There’s lots of isles filled with all kinds of delicious, sometimes even healthy food.” Ian told him as if it were some magical realm.

“We got a smartass here, huh?” Mickeys eyes widened, entertained. He backed Ian into the counter, yanking the collar of his shirt forward, their faces inches apart. “What am I gonna do with that smart mouth of yours, huh?” 

Stuttering momentarily, Ian answered. “Well, I...I mean, I just sucked your dick, so...” A cocky smile formed.

“With the fuckin’ jokes, man.” Mickey laughed, crushing their lips together. 

They settled on some pizza rolls and chips, spending the next couple hours wrapped up in a documentary about a cult, the boys cuddled on the couch, adding their own commentary to the show. Then, without warning, Mickey straddles Ian and Ian’s hands immediately go around Mickeys small waist, pulling his pelvis down, squeezing. Mickeys head dipped into Ian’s neck, kissing and biting. His hips grinding on top of Ian’s hardening cock, he moved his mouth over Ian’s ear, licking. His small voice whispering. “I wanna play daddy.” He wiggles his hips. “I wanna feel you inside me, deep inside me, daddy.” Ian groaned, fingers digging into Mickeys hips at his words. 

“Oh baby boy, lets go to your room, hmm?Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good.” Ians voice lustful. Getting up from the couch, Mickeys legs locked securely around his body. When they got to the bed, Ian lowered both of them down, hovering over the smaller man. Kissing him before standing back up to undress. While taking his clothes off he instructed Mickey to do the same. Mickey pulled a bottle of lube from a drawer and threw it on the bed next to him. Once both men were naked, Ian stayed standing, watching Mickey with wandering eyes, who began to blush at the appraisal. “Look at you, my gorgeous baby boy.” He kneeled down next to him, trailing a finger along his torso. “Your skin is like porcelain, something to be treasured it’s so beautiful.” Ian brought his lips down to kiss along his hairless stomach and up to his neck, eventually landing on his plump lips. “Can I eat you out, baby? Daddy wants to taste you?” 

“Please.” Mickey shivered. “Open me up with your tongue, daddy.”

“Get on your knees.” Ian commanded, never taking his hands off Mickeys body as he turned. Ian’s hands sliding up and down the curve of his pale back, he pushed Mickeys exposed neck down, pulling his ass up by the waist, Ian began licking and probing his tongue inside Mickeys hole. Grabbing the lube to squirt some on his fingers, Ian bit into the creamy mound before sticking an entire finger inside the man, taking the breath out of him. Working him open with both his mouth and fingers, soon Mickey was moaning and rocking his hips uncontrollably.

“Please.” Mickey cried out. “Please fuck me.” 

Ian grabbed his own dick, lined it up and teased his entrance. “You want daddy to put it in you, baby boy?”

“Please, yes, please daddy.” He begged, pushing backwards, his hole gaping and empty. “Put it in, daddy, please.” 

He slowly pushed his aching cock inside the stretched hole. Both men holding their breath until Ian finally bottomed out. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Mickey chanted and Ian started rocking, snapping his hips into the round ass, watching it bounce with each thrust. 

“Harder daddy! Harder!” Mickey commanded. “Give it to me!”

Ian’s grip bruising, his dick began to piston in and out, like a jackhammer. Hitting his prostate with every relentless thrust. Mickeys body lifting off the bed in Ian’s firm grip. “Hard enough for you baby?” Ian panted, continuing to pound into the small man.

“Yes.” Mickey moaned. “Oh god, daddy.” 

“You wanna cum, baby?” Ian was close and he could feel Mickeys orgasm was near. 

“Yes daddy... please.” He begged deliriously. Then it hit him and both men screamed out. Mickeys abused hole contracting around Ian’s cock, milking out his orgasm. They collapsed, gasping for air. Eventually rolling onto their backs and into each other’s arms. 

“Fuck we’re good at that.” Mickey said with a blissed out smile. Ian laughed and kissed him. 

“Hell yeah we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re so happy, huh? I wonder if it’s gonna stay that way...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve reworked and edited this chapter so many times, I can’t look at it anymore! Lol!  
> So, my apologies if there are mistakes! 
> 
> This chapter is all over the fuckin’ place, like my brain right now.
> 
> Also, I know nothing of anything really. Literally talking out of my ass here. So, more apologies if you find certain things inaccurate.

In the last six months, Ian and Mickey had settled on somewhat of a routine. Tuesday’s Ian would meet Mickey at his place, cook him dinner and watch something before gettin’ busy in the bedroom. Ian wouldn’t stay the night, that was a rule. Saturday’s they’d spend the day together, going out in the afternoon, either getting lunch or dinner at some point along the way. Then of course back to Mickeys for an all night fuck-a-thon. Ian would leave Sunday morning and they’d spend their “off” days sending random little texts. 

During this time Ian and Mickey finally spoke of his medication’s and his bi-polar. He felt it was important for Mickey to be aware, just in case he noticed something in Ian’s behavior. Mickey seemed uncomfortable talking about such a serious topic, but he was understanding and asked a lot of questions, told him he’d have his back if anything happened. 

They still hadn’t become official boyfriends or anything, but Ian knew they would. It was in the little things. The light touches while walking by, the kisses on the cheek ‘just because’. Even though he knew it was real with the other man, he was still nervous to ask him this question. They were on the L, coming home from spending the day downtown Saturday evening. Mickey hadn’t been in a very good mood today, but Ian hoped this would be a good thing, that’d he’d be excited to take a step forward. He would be very wrong. 

“So my family is throwing me a birthday party next weekend.” He glanced at the man sitting next to him. “ I was sorta hoping you’d want to come.” 

Mickey tensed for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah man, you have fun.” 

“I’d really like you to be there, please?” Ian pushed. “It can be just as friends, we don’t have to be anything more in front of them.” 

“Can’t man, I’m uh, busy next weekend.” Mickey told him, sounding a little uneasy.

“Since when?” Ian asked surprised. “I didn’t even tell you what day next weekend.” 

“Something came up is all. I’m busy all weekend. Just drop it, okay.” Mickey said, voice becoming firm.

“Excuse me?” This wasn’t sitting well with Ian. “I’m supposed to just drop it because you say so?” 

“You wanna keep going? You wanna see what happens?” Mickey warned him. “It ain’t gonna be good man?” 

“Mickey, this means a lot to me. I just wanna spend my birthday with you near me, in any capacity.” Ian was hurt. 

“I said I’m busy, now leave it the fuck alone, okay?” Mickey said sharply, getting up to get off next the next stop. 

“What are you doing? We still got a few more stops to go?” Ian said looking around confusesed.

“I feel like walkin’ the rest of the way.” Mickey said making his way to the door as the train came to a stop. Ian jumped out of his seat to follow him out. Yelling at his retreating figure. 

“Seriously Mick? You’re gonna fuckin’ walk away from me right now?” He came up beside him, yanking the shorter mans shoulder.

Mickey forcibly shoved his hand away. “Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” 

“All because I asked to go to a fuckin’ party? What the fuck is going on?” 

“I told you I’m busy and I told you to drop it. Ain’t my fault you don’t listen!” Mickey kept a fast pace, Ian easily keeping up. 

“Where are you going this weekend?” Ian asked trying to make sense of everything. “Why didn’t you tell me? We always hang out on the weekend.”

“Something just came up, okay. I was gonna talk to you tonight.” Mickey explained, slightly more calm. 

“What happened Mickey?” Ian questioned. “Talk to me, please?”

Mickey stopped, turned to Ian. “Listen, there’s just some shit I need to take care of, okay?” He looked down, shifting his feet. “I need some space, man.” 

Ian’s face fell and his stomach dropped. Tears welled up in his eyes. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t wanna hurt you, okay. I’m sorry. I...I gotta take a step back from us for awhile.” Mickey couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Don’t do this, Mickey. Please?” A tear fell. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to come to my birthday, okay? We can skip dinner next week. Just don’t shut me out.”

Mickeys tone became indifferent. “It’s not like we were boyfriends anyways, alright? I told you I couldn’t do that shit. We were just havin’ fun, okay.” 

“I can’t believe you.” Ian sniffles. “Were you planning to end things tonight? Is that why you’ve been weird?”

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t know, Ian.” Mickey started to feel suffocated. “I gotta go.” He began walking away. “Please, just leave me along for awhile.”

Ian stood rooted in that spot until he couldn’t see Mickey anymore. Tears rolling down his face, he swiped at them angrily before mentally shaking himself. He went home, climbed in bed and cried himself to sleep. 

 

A few days later, Ian and Sue were on route to the scene of an accident. “What are you cookin’ for your man tonight?” Sue knew Tuesday night protocol. 

“He broke up with me.” Ians voice filled with melancholy. “Not that he ever actually committed to being my boyfriend or anything.”

“Sweetie! I’m so sorry!” Sue sympathetic face only making it worse. “What happened?”

Ian willed himself not to get emotional. “He said he needed space. As if seeing him twice a week was smothering him or something.”

“Listen, if he wants space, just give it some time. Maybe somethings going on that you don’t know about.” Sue said.

“Why won’t he tell me though? I don’t understand, I’ve been open and honest with him! We’ve been having such a good time together, Sue. I think I’ve fallen in love with him.” Ian confessed.

“Some people just have a harder time opening up.” Sue assured him. “He needs time, okay. Give him time, back off for a couple weeks and then try talking to him.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Ian sighed. He didn’t have time to think about this anymore. They had pulled up to the scene. Four car accident. One car was on fire, two of them totaled. People yelling, some crying. There was no room in his brain for Mickey as he got to work. 

 

It was the night of his birthday party. Lights and streamers were hung all around the back yard. People were dancing to music that was blasting from the inside of the house. Kevin was grilling hot dogs on the bbq. Lip and Ian sat in some lawn chairs off to the side, both sipping on a beer. 

“Don’t seem too happy tonight, Ian.” Lip noticed. “What’s up, man?”

“This guy I was seeing kinda dumped me. Or we’ll, he said he needed space.” Ian sighed.

“Whys he need space?” Lip asked taking a drink.

“Fuck if I know.” Ian grumbled.

“You’re better off without that douchbag.” 

“He’s not a douchbag! You don’t even know him.” Ian said kicking Lips leg. 

“Mickey is most definitely a douche.” Lip said, shocking Ian into spitting up some of his drink. 

“You know I’ve been seein’ Mickey?” Ians heart rate sped up.

“Saw you guys around couple times. You came home ridiculously happy and obviously sexed up each time.” Lip informed him.

“Well, fuck.” Ian breathed. “Anyone else know?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. You know he’s into some pretty serious shit, don’t you?” Lip eyes probing. 

“What do you mean?” Ian knew Mickey still dealt weed and coke, sometimes pills. But Mickey had told him that’s all he was involved with anymore. He lived a pretty clean life, didn’t do any drugs anymore. Worked a steady job, went to school part time. 

“Word on the street is Iggy and him are scorin’ big this weekend. Meth, heroin, fentanyl. The guys down at the docks couldn’t stop talking about it the other day. Pauly said Mickeys givin’ them a hell of a deal on the stuff too, if I wanted something, he would give me a good price.” Lip snorted at the end, as if he was gonna get involved in any of that.

“No. What? He lied?” Ian’s head was spinning. He was even more crushed than before. “I can’t believe that lying son of a bitch!”

“Sorry bro, but I mean are you surprised? It’s Mickey Milkovich we’re talking about here.” Lip chuckled. 

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t be. He still keeps fucking surprising me.” Ian said through gritted teeth, he smashed his beer can and went inside. The party was over as far as he was concerned. 

 

Ian had the following Thursday off, so he hung out near the construction site that Mickey was working at. Waiting for him to leave for the day. He planned on confronting the man, giving him a piece of his mind. Once Mickey left the site, he began walking down the street. Ian followed far enough away not to be noticed. After a few turns down different streets, Ian came up on Mickey unexpectedly. The shorter man flinched at the touch, immediately on the defensive.

“What the fuck?” Mickey yelled, pushing Ian off of him. His face becoming pained when he saw it was Ian.

“You lying piece of shit!” Ian spat, shoving Mickey back. Both men staring wildly at one another on the sidewalk. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Mickey asked angrily.

“Fucking fentanyl, Mickey? That shit kills people so fucking fast and easy! Do you have any idea how fucking dangerous it is?” Ian was pissed off and not afraid to let it show, standing toe to toe with the man.

“I ain’t using it, man, calm the fuck down.” He told him. “And back the fuck up, this ain’t your business.” Mickeys eyebrows raising.

“No, you’re just selling it to people! Along with meth and heroin! Jesus Christ Mickey!” Ian shouted.

“So fucking what? I got bills to pay!” Mickey justified.

“So does everyone else!” Ians arms wide. “I thought you were better than this! I thought you wanted a better life for yourself?” 

You don’t know shit!” Mickey said, brushing him off. 

“Obviously not!” Ian threw his hands in the air. “I’ll admit it, you had me fooled. You pulled the fuckin’ wool over my eyes. I even fell in love with you for fucks sake.” His voice becoming sad and distant. They hadn’t exchanged ‘I love yous’ and he hated this is how it came out.

Mickey shoved him against the concrete building, panicked. “Keep your fucking mouth shut!” He hissed. His arm digging into Ians chest. Mickeys eyes darted around the streets. Saying that stuff in south side wasn’t a good idea, Ian was playing with fire.

“You don’t give a shit about anyone. Not me or anyone.” Ians face full of torment. “I watch so many people overdose on the streets and in crack houses and I do everything I can to save their lives. I see their faces and filth covered bodies, and they fuckin’ haunt me, Mick. And you...you are the one who’s giving them the god damned gun.” Ian was wrecked, eyes staring straight into Mickeys.

Mickey let him go, taking a few steps, pacing. “Don’t you fuckin’ put that shit on me.” 

“I thought I knew you, I thought...I thought I could trust you.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” Ian murmured dejected and began walking away, leaving a visibly upset Mickey behind. 

 

Mickey went home that evening, Iggy had just pulled a frozen pizza from the oven. “Hey man, just in time!” Iggy said placing the hot cookie sheet on the stove. 

“I’m not hungry man.” He said quietly.

“Didn’t you just get off work?” Iggy said, grabbing plates. “You’re always fuckin’ starving when you get home.”

“Yeah, I just...I’m not feeling very well.” Mickey said laying down on the couch. 

“What’s going on man, you okay?” Iggy asked, abandoning the food and sitting on the arm of the couch. 

“Everything fuckin’ sucks man.” Mickey said covering his face with the palms of his hands. “Ian doesn’t want shit to do with me anymore.” 

“Fuck. Sorry dude, really.” Iggy said giving his leg a squeeze. “I got my shift covered next Monday, just so ya know. So we’re all set.”

“Alright, thanks man.” Mickey said looking at his brother.

“I’ll save you some pizza, k?” Iggy said getting up.

“Yeah okay.” Mickey said closing his eyes, just wanting to nap and forget about everything. “Hey, are we all good for tomorrow?” He asked peeking an eye open.

“Yep.” Iggy said nodding. “Ronnie is gonna meet us at Deans. Then we’ll do the exchange with Rollins at the docks.”

“Sounds like a fuckin’ plan.” Mickey sighed

 

It was Friday night, Ian and Sue had just got a call. A man had been shot and was in need of immediate medical assistance. They got there within 5 min, Ian jumped out and ran to the man lying on the ground, clutching his arm. Ian crouched down to asses him. “Iggy?” 

“Ugh, Ian.” Iggy groaned. “Dude, man, my fuckin arm hurts like a bitch.”

Ian tied a tourniquet around his bicep and wrapped the wound in gauze. “You’re gonna be okay Iggy.” Ian comforted him. “You hear me? You’re gonna be okay.” Ian and Sue put him on the stretcher and loaded him up in the ambulance. They administered some meds to help ease the pain. Sue hopped in the drivers seat and set off while Ian tended to Iggy in the back.

“What happened?” He asked taking his vitals. 

“Mindin’ my own business is all.” Iggy said nonchalantly. 

“Highly unlikely.” Ian comments. “Who else was with you? Was Mickey there?”

“Nobody was with me.”

“Do you know who shot you?” Ian asked, knowing his answer already.

“Nah.” 

“Can you give me any helpful information?” Ian tried.

“It was all a blur. Sorry man.” Iggy wasn’t really sorry though. It’s just the way it was. Snitches get stitches and such. 

“Sure.” Ian said annoyed as he put his clipboard down. “Iggy, off the fuckin’ record, is Mickey okay?”

Iggy looked into Ian’s worried eyes. “Yeah man, he got out alright. You should go talk to him though.”

“I can’t. I can’t be involved in all this shit.” Ian swallowed.

“He really cares about you, man.” Iggy told him. “I’ve never seen him have actual feelings for anyone before.”

“I care about him too, but, we’re just too different.” Ian said shaking his head. 

“Just talk to him, okay.” Iggy pushed him. “He can be a stubborn fuck sometimes. He lashes out when he’s scared and can’t control the situation and I think he might be little scared right now.”

“I’ll think about it.” Ian said looking Iggy in the eyes. “I’ll think about it.” Repeating himself.

Iggy smiles, nods in return and closes his eyes as they pull up to the hospital. 

 

Later that night, after Ian’s shift was over, he found himself in front of Mickeys door. He told himself it was just to tell him he’d dropped Iggy off at the hospital and he was gonna be okay, but that wasn’t the only reason he was there. It only took Mickey a few seconds to open the door after Ian knocked, he had obviously been drinking.

“Fuck are you doing here?” Mickey greeted through glassy eyes.

“Hi to you too.” Ian said. 

“Not in the mood to deal with this shit right now.” Mickey said, chugging his beer.

“I just wanted to say that I picked up Iggy and he’s gonna be okay.” 

“Okay.” He said finishing his beer and tossing the empty can outside into the yard. Ian raised an eyebrow. 

“You okay?” Ian asked hesitantly. 

“I’m fuckin’ peachy.” Mickey grumbles as he goes back into the house, leaving the door wide open, to grab another beer from the fridge. Opening it up and guzzling it while walking back to Ian. 

“You look like you’re having a rough night?” Ian commented.

“What’s it to ya?” Mickey scoffed. “You said you didn’t want shit to do with me. Why the sudden change, huh?”

“Can you drop the fuckin’ act? I know you had a shit night and I care about you, I can’t just shut those feelings off, okay. I just wanna make sure you’re okay?” Ian said getting irritated. 

“Nah, you don’t get to pick and choose when you wanna be a part of my life.” Mickeys said shaking his head, frowning. 

“You’re the one who pushed me away first, so don’t talk to me about picking and choosing when it’s convenient to be in a relationship. Or whatever the fuck we are, or were!”

“I needed a little space Ian, okay? I didn’t want to fuckin’ end things for good!” Mickey said finishing his second beer since Ian arrived. He had started to slur his words. “You're the one who decided that all of sudden I wasn’t good enough for you anymore!”

“Because you...oh my god!” Ian said full of fury. “You started dealing hard drugs, Mick! You could have been shot tonight! For fucks sake, your brother did got shot tonight, he got lucky! Next time you guys might not be so lucky and I can’t sit by and watch that happen. Get a call at work to come patch you up or haul you away in a fuckin’ body bag because of a drug deal gone bad!

“Don’t be so dramatic!” Mickey waved him off. “Things may have gone a little rocky, but they worked out in the end. Everything’s fine, no need to get your fuckin’ panties in a twist, princess.”

“You don’t get it.” Ian huffed, exasperated. 

“Neither do you, man.” Mickey said. “I ain’t got a choice, okay. That’s just they way it is.”

“Are you being blackmailed or some shit?” Ian asked utterly confused.

“Nobody’s fuckin’ blackmailing me.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s my choice, I’m doing this for my future.” 

“Yeah, right.” Ian shook his head. “I don’t even know why I came here. Iggy said I should come by and try to talk to you, but clearly he was wrong.”

“Yeah well, Iggy needs to learn to keep his fuckin’ mouth shut.”

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Ian said sadly.

“Me neither.” Mickey admitted. 

“You could stop dealin’ this shit, Mickey.” Ian begged him.

“I can’t Ian, i just can’t.” Mickey started to break down a little.

“Why? If you need money, I can help you.” 

“I ain’t takin’ your damn money.” Mickey scoffed. “This ain’t your problem anyways.”

“What isn’t my problem?” Ians eyes searching for some clue from Mickey. 

“Me. I ain’t your problem.” Mickey looked sadly at him. “Just go home.” With one last look, Mickey shut the door.

 

The next morning, there was a knock at the Gallagher’s front door. Ian answered it, Mickey was standing there freshly showered, looking apologetic. “Can I talk to you for a second?” He asked. 

“I was about to go for a run, but I got a minute.” Ian said stepping out and closing the door behind him. 

“I’m sorry about last night. I talked to Iggy after you left and well, he told me again, what an idiot I am for pushin’ you away so much and I guess I kind of agree with him.” Mickey said, then he held out an oversized envelope that he had had at his side. Gesturing for Ian to take it. 

“What’s this?” Ian asked, taking it with unimpressed, but curious eyes. 

“Open it.” He said, then adding. “Please?”

Ian did as asked. “What am I looking at exactly?” He asked confused and nervous.

“Its a CT scan of my throat.” Mickey said while bringing his hand to the area. “I have Hodgkin lymphoma. It’s cancer in my lymph nodes, right here.” He said caressing himself along his neck. “That’s why Ive been doin’ what I do. I ain’t got a choice man. This is the second time around. First time I found out right after my old man went to prison, did some chemo and radiation and went into remission. I was good until a couple weeks ago. Went in for my scan, like I do every 3 months and it was back. I don’t have the money for this shit.” He sighed, running a hand over his mouth. “I ain’t saying I’m a good person for sellin’ like I do, but I do what I have to do. As long as I stay on top of my minimum payments, I get the treatment I need to survive. And I can live with that choice. So, now you know. I’m hanging on by a fuckin’ thread most days.” He took the image back from Ian. “I just wanted you to know, I guess. If you still think I’m a piece of shit, then fine, but I hope you don’t. Please don’t tell anyone about this.” He turned and walked down the steps. 

“Mickey?” Ian yelled at the man standing at the bottom of the steps, turning around, squinting at the sun. “I’m here. When you’re ready, when you’re done needing space or whatever. I’m here.” 

Mickey nodded, the tiniest hint of a smile appeared on his face. Then he walked off, towards his house. 

 

Later that night when Ian was laying in bed, his phone lit up with a message.

 

To Ian: Wanna get breakfast with me tomorrow?

To Mickey: Yeah, of course. When and where?

To Ian: Patsys, 9am

To Mickey: I’ll be there :)

It had been an emotional couple weeks, Ian was sure that him and Mickey could work through things. He told himself that he would be there in whatever capacity Mickey wanted him to be. Though he was definitely going to have a serious discussion about some of the mans habits, and he was gonna make him listen. Ian was pretty nervous about Mickeys health, but he went to sleep that night hopeful for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next chapter will be up, we have family in from out of town for the week. So y’all know how that goes. Ugh...mother-in-laws are the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been super busy with family, but I didn’t want to sit on this forever. I only edited once and normally I edit like 10x before posting. Sorry for any mistakes!

“Hey.” Mickey said, sliding into the booth opposite of Ian. “Thanks for coming.” He added shyly. 

“Of course.” Ian said smiling softly. “I’m glad you asked me too.”

“Yeah, well I wasn’t too sure.” Mickey admitted self consciously. “I don’t really know how to start.” He was fidgety, nervous.

“Start wherever you want.” Ian told him gently with a wave of his hands. “Let me just say that, I understand why you’re doing what you’re doing and I get it. I’m not totally okay with it, but I do get it and I’m here for you. However you want me, I’m here for you.” Settling back into the booth, Ian looked on patiently. 

Mickey looked down at his clasped hands and then to the side, seeing the waitress come up on them. 

“What can I get you guys?” She asked uninterested.

“Egg white veggie omelette and wheat toast.” Ian started then looked to Mickey. 

“Banana pancakes, side of bacon and eggs.” Mickey told her handing over the menu.

“Anything to drink?” She asked annoyed.

“Coffee.” Ian said, Mickey nodded in agreement and she walked off to get their coffees. They stayed quiet until she set down their drinks and walked away. 

“I don’t want you to look at me differently.” The words rushes out of Mickeys mouth before he took a sip of coffee. “I don’t want you to think I’m fuckin’ weak and useless. I don’t want you to look at me with your damn puppy dog eyes and pity me.”

Ian smiled a little, teasing. “I got puppy dog eyes?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and head, as if saying - that’s what you got from all that?

“Mick, I’m not gonna think any less of you, that’s not possible. If anything I think even more highly of you. You are ten times the man I thought you were. You are more brave and more strong than I could have had ever imagined.” Ian was getting slightly emotional, causing Mickeys heart to constrict. 

“I start chemo next Monday.” Mickey told him, the worry in his voice evident. “Twice a month for 3 months. I’m gonna get sick and all that shit. I’m gonna be irritable and I’m not gonna be able to do much.” Mickey took in a shaky breath. “I probably won’t wanna bang or anything like that and it’s not really fair to you. I don’t want you to feel like you gotta stick around for this. I ain’t goin’ anywhere, ya know?”

“I’m here for you, however you want.” Ians eyes showering him with love. “I will take you to every appointment, carry you to your bed, do your laundry, make you food and then clean up your vomit and shit if you can’t stomach it. I WANT to be there for you. But if you don’t want me there, then I will sit by my phone and be ready for whatever you need from me, whenever you need it.” 

The waitress brought their food and Mickey discreetly wiped a tear from his eye. Picking up his silverware, Mickey took a bite of pancakes. “Enough of the mushy talk, I’m gonna end up crying like a little bitch in here.” He added more syrup and really dug in. “This looks fuckin’ delicious.”

Ian cut into his omelette, placing a bite on his fork. “I love you.”

Mickeys mouth was filled with food, he looked up and smiled wide. Pieces of pancake bursting out. He chewed and swallowed, eyes sparkling. “I love you too, Ian.” 

They finished their breakfast, Ian insisting on paying. Ensuring him that it had absolutely nothing to do with pity, that he just liked taking care of him. Ian had to work that afternoon, so he asked Mickey to walk him home so they could talk more.

“So about next Monday? Do you want me to be there?” Ian asked.

“Nah, Iggys gonna take me. He was there for me the first time around, he knows the ropes.” Mickey looked over to Ian, who looked a little bummed. “How about you come over this week, as much as you can and make me dinner and we can fuck a shit ton? This will be the last week that I’ll be up for that shit for awhile, so we should probably make good use of our time.”

“Hell yeah! I’m on day shift Tuesday through Thursday next week, so I can pretty much come over everyday.” Ian exclaimed. 

Mickey smiled and nodded. Happy to spend his last good week before chemo snuggled into Ian. 

“How are you feeling?” Ian asked after a couple minutes of silence. 

“Physically - tired, a little sore, but okay. Mentally - exhausted and a little scared, I guess. But I beat it once, so I can do it again. We caught it super early and my oncologist is being aggressive with treatment, so I shouldn’t worry too much, but I can’t help it.” Mickey said trying to believe his own words.

“You’re going to be okay.” Ian said, bumping shoulders with Mickey. His EMT training shining through. “We’re gonna get through this. You’re gonna beat this thing.”

Mickeys eyes got watery. “God dammit! I’m like a fucking teenage girl!” He complained, shaking his head, willing away the tears threatening to spill.

“You are most certainly not a teenage girl.” Ian said, his eyes raking over Mickeys body, teeth biting at his lower lip. 

Mickey laughed. “Jesus man, me fuckin’ crying gettin’ you goin’ or somethin’?” He sniffed, wiping away at his eyes.

“Would I be a terrible person if I said, a little?” Ian asked, his face scrunched up.

“Not unless you plan on doin’ somethin’ about it.” Mickey countered. 

Shocked, Ian looked around. “Here?” There were on a sidewalk in a residential area. Nobody was on the street, but it was still broad daylight.

“No! Not right here!” Mickey looked at him like he was crazy. “There’s an abandoned building a couple blocks over. I go there to target practice sometimes.” He’d rather go home to do it, but he knew Iggy was there and didn’t want to deal with that.

“Well, lead the way then.” Ian gestures with his hand. 

 

Mickey led him up some stairs, everything around them looking as if it could crumble at any time. The place was litered with garbage and debris. Graffiti coated the concrete walls. When they reached the top, half the roof was gone and the windows were all missing. Ian walked over, placed his hands on the edge of where the window once was. He looked out into the neighborhood, not much to look at. A few other run down buildings and houses. A park that was mostly used for drug deals and the backside of school. 

Mickey walked up next to him. “Whatchya lookin’ at?” 

“Romantic view, isn’t it?” Ian half smiled.

“I don’t think we’re looking at the same thing.” Mickey chuckled. 

“Everything is romantic when you’re next to me.” Ian gave his cheesiest smile.

“Oh man, no.” Mickey shook his head. “So bad. That was so so bad.” 

Ians hand shot out to the back of Mickeys neck, squeezing, causing his knees to go slack. Ian shifted Mickey so that he was between the wall and himself and the weakened man immediately pushed his ass backwards into Ian’s growing erection. 

Ian’s hand still firm on the back of his neck, he took his time, speaking low. “I’m gonna make you scream so loud, people are going to come out of their houses to watch you fall apart.”

Mickeys breathing sped up. “I got a surprise for you daddy.” 

Ian’s smirk grew as he rubbed his cheek against the side of Mickeys head. “And what would that be, baby boy?”

Swallowing thickly, Mickey whispered. “It’s inside me.”

The smirk fell from Ian’s face and he turned Mickey to face him. Searching his face. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Mickey looked up at him, eyes big and innocent. Nodding slowly, biting his lip. 

Ian’s hands roughly undid Mickeys pants and in one swift movement, turned him back around and dropped to his knees. Taking the jeans and boxers down with him. Grabbing Mickeys ass and spreading him open, revealing a flat smooth base filling Mickeys hole. He ran his fingers over the plug, then smacked Mickeys ass cheek hard and bit down. Standing back up, Ian grabbed a fistful of Mickeys hair, growling. “This was in here all morning?”

“Yes.” Mickey chokes out. 

“Naughty boy.” Ian breathed into Mickeys ear.

“I did it for you, daddy.” He whimpered.

“Oh, I know baby boy, I know.” Ian groaned, running his free hand down Mickeys back to grab and grope at the mound of flesh. He pulled and pushed at it, causing the plug inside to shift around. Mickey squirming and moaning. Ian’s finger pushed the plug farther up and Mickeys entire body tensed. “You like that baby?” 

“There’s something else I’d like more.” His words soft.

Ian massaged at the plug, Mickeys hand held onto his rigid cock, holding back his orgasm. “Take it out, take it out and get in me! Please, daddy!” He begged.

Ian slowly began to pull it out, rotating it as he did so. The noises Mickey was making were driving Ian mad. He dropped his pants and boxers, letting them fall at his feet. Stroking himself as he pulled the plug the rest of the way out. He dropped it to the ground and bent at the knees to lick and spit into Mickeys opening. 

“Please.” Mickey pleaded quietly. His hole fluttering, empty and open. “Daddy, I need you.” 

Listening to his wrecked boy, he stood and started pushing into the smaller man. Mickey white-knuckling the cement edge. When Ian bottomed out, he gripped the soft hips and commanded. “Beg for it.”

“Fuck me, daddy!” He began, rotating his hips, getting bolder, dirtier. “Wreck my ass, abuse it with that big dick, daddy!” 

Ian’s eyes went black as he thrusted up, getting as deep as possible into Mickeys tiny little hole. Grinding up into his prostate, he pulled out and stuffed himself back inside over and over. 

“Fuck yeah, daddy, you feel so fuckin’ good!” Mickey moaned. “Touch me, daddy, please touch me.” 

Ian’s hand went for Mickeys cock, jerking it off in time with his thrusts. He bit down on Mickeys neck, sucking hard. “Daddy wants to cum inside of you baby.” 

“Dump it in me, daddy.” Mickey said panting. “Wanna feel you dripping out of me, down my legs. Fuckin’ give it to me!” 

Ian felt Mickeys orgasm coming and milked every drop out of him, causing the smaller man to let out a long low moan. His ass clamping around Ian’s dick, ripping his orgasm from him. Pressing his body flush against Mickeys back, he held onto him tightly while he rode it out. 

Catching their breath, the men stayed leaning up against the broken out window. Looking out into the city, Ian murmured into Mickeys ear. “Think anyone saw or heard us?”

“Well if anyone did, I’ll kick their fuckin’ ass.” Mickey said half joking, pushing back against the red head. 

 

The week went by fast. It was Sunday night and Ian and Sue were riding around in the ambulance, in route to a call when Ian’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He quickly checks it and sees it’s from Mickey.

To Ian: Can you come over after your shift tonight?

To Mickey: I’m done at midnight, I’ll come over right after.

 

Mickey had left the door unlocked for Ian, so he let himself in. Dropping his backpack on the floor, he kicked off his shoes and peeled off his jacket, leaving them in the living room. He tip toed into Mickeys room, shedding his shirt and pants, he climbed into bed. Spooning the smaller man, he rubbed his hand up and down his arm and chest, holding him tight. 

“I’m nervous for tomorrow.” Mickey whispered in the dark.

“I know, baby.” Ian said, kissing his bare shoulder. “I know.”

That was all that was said before both men drifted off to sleep, safe in one another’s arms.

 

In the morning, the boys showered together, neither speaking much. The air was heavy. Taking their time, washing every inch of each other. Once they were clean, they stood under the water, foreheads touching, Mickeys hands resting upon Ian’s chest, Ian’s hands caressing Mickeys face. 

Mickey lifted up to kiss Ian. Bringing his hands to his hair, pulling him down closer. Lips melding into one another, tongues meeting halfway. Mickey began to bite at Ian’s lips. Their cocks growing, each pushing harder into each other for pleasure. 

“Are you sure that you wanna take this any farther?” Ian asked as his hands roam down Mickeys pale body. 

“Make me feel good, daddy.” Mickey lips ghosted over his lovers. His eyes heartbreaking, he was struggling.

Ian lowered to his knees, running his hands down Mickeys strong thighs. His tongue licked a fat strip on the bottom side of Mickeys hardened dick, he hummed. “Anything for you, my sweet boy.” He pulled Mickeys cock into his wet hot mouth, swirling his tongue around the rigid length. Helpless little whimpers escaping Mickeys mouth. 

“Fuck yeah.” Mickey said feeling jolts of pleasure, running his hands through Ian’s hair. “You suck me so good, daddy.” 

Ian picked up his pace, his hands squeezing and tugging. Massaging his balls while absolutely devouring his dick. Saliva dripping down his chin, Ian was moaning, his own dick aching.

“Cum with me, daddy. Please.” Mickey begged. “Touch yourself. I’m so close.”

Ians hand went to his own cock, jerking it hard and fast. 

With a loud grunt, Mickey shot his load into Ian’s mouth, sucking and swallowing everything being released into him as his own orgasm burst forth. 

They cleaned up and got out, getting dressed before they met Iggy in the living room. 

“Made some toast for you guys.” Iggy said. 

“Thanks.” Mickey was grateful as he head for the kitchen. Ian repeated the sentiment.

“I gotta get goin’ to work.” Ian said inhaling a piece. He already knew he was gonna be late. Mickey was leaning against the counter, staring into space. Ian placed a hand on his lovers hip and dipped down to give him a tender kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you more.” Mickey said sweetly, resting his head on Ian’s broad chest for a moment. 

Ian moved into the living room to put his shoes and jacket on. “I’ll have my phone on me all day, whatever you need, whenever, just text me.” Grabbing his backpack, he added. “I mean it Mick, I’ll be here the moment you ask.”

“I know, I know.” Mickey nodded, pretending to be exasperated. “I’ll text you later okay, but really, I’m just gonna come home, sleep and puke my guts out all day and night.”

“If you change your mind-” Ian began before getting cut off.

“Ain’t changing’ my mind. I’ll text you later and I’ll see you tomorrow after work.” Mickey said firmly. “Now get outta here, your fuckin’ late for work, man.”

Ian gave him a smile and an eye roll as he walked out the door. His mind would worry about how Mickey was doing all day, but he knew he was in good hands with Iggy. And Mickey himself was the most badass man he’d ever met, Ian was confident he’d get through this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I apologize for any mistakes.

Mickey had just finished his first round of chemo. Iggy was driving him home, windows rolled down. He was sweating, luckily enough though the nausea hadn’t hit him too hard yet. Resting his head against the door, he closed his eyes, letting the breeze cool his face. 

It took him a couple minutes to get from the car to inside the house. Iggy didn’t offer to help, knowing Mickey would tell him to ‘fuck off’ 

Going straight to his room, not bothering to close his bedroom door, he collapsed, face down onto his bed. Iggy followed, carefully removing his brothers shoes and socks. Not wanting to move him to much, the nausea must be kicking in. Iggy then went and fetched a glass of water to set by Mickeys bedside. As he turned to leave, Mickey lurched up and out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom where he emptied the little contents of his stomach.

That’s how the rest of the day went. Soon enough Mickey was down to his boxers, having soaked through his sweats and tee. He was alternating between burning up and chills, constantly throwing his covers off, then scrambling for them. He would spend chunks of hours huddled over the toilet bowl, sometimes giving up and just laying down next to it for a quick nap. Iggy would come in and place a pillow under his head and a blanket next to his body. Even though it would only be for 20 min, Iggy wanted to make sure he would be as comfortable as possible.

He didn’t call or text Ian, honestly Mickey didn’t even think about him. He was in too much pain, his mind screaming at him to sleep, being awake hurt too much. It meant throwing up, waves of intense nausea, body aches, pains everywhere. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but how his body felt and it was pretty fuckin’ pissed off at him.

 

He texted Ian the next day late in the afternoon. His symptoms had improved a little in the last couple hours, though not completely, but he was thinking about the red head, knowing he was probably worried. 

To Ian: Hey, sorry I didn’t call last night. You wanna stop by after work tonight? 

To Mickey: No need to apologize. I’m off at 6. I’m gonna go home and shower first, I’ve been around a lot of sick people today and don’t wanna bring all those germs over. 

To Ian: Smart thinking. I’m not doing the best and I won’t be great company, but I miss you and want to smell you. 

To Mickey: I miss you too baby I can’t wait to see you, even if you’re all grouchy and sickly. 

 

Mickey had set up camp on the couch. Wearing loose basketball shorts and no shirt, he had his blanket and pillows - one for his head and one for in between his legs. Water and crackers nearby on the coffee table. He was scrolling through Netflix for something he could zone out on while he waited for Ian. After a couple unexpected naps, Ian finally made it there. Dropping a quick kiss onto Mickeys forehead, Ian took a seat by Micks feet, pulling them into his lap and began to massage them.

“How you doin’?” Ian asked tentatively. Carefully taking in Mickeys appearance. A little paler than usual, dark circles under his eyes, dry lips. He looked frail and easily breakable. 

“Hell of a lot better than yesterday.” He answered with tiny smile. “That feels nice.” Mickey commented, getting more comfortable as Ian worked at his pained muscles. 

“Tell me if I hurt you, otherwise I ain’t stopping until I’ve loosened every muscle in your body.” Ian informed him smiling. 

“Ain’t turnin’ down that offer.” Mickey smirked, closing his eyes. “Just not too hard, k?” 

“You got it, baby.” Ian said shifting to face Mickey, sitting on one leg, he made his way up Mickeys bare calf. Spending several minutes on each side before going farther up to his thigh, and before he knew it, Mickey had started to snore. Backing off, he decided to finish when the tired man woke up.

 

Ian came over the next couple of days after work to a similar scene. He’d fix Mickey a little food, some white rice, a little chicken and steamed carrots. He was getting his strength and a bit of his appetite back. Though he knows he won’t feel like himself again until well after he completes his final cycle chemo, months from now.

 

The next weekend Mickey is going stir crazy and makes Ian take him to the movies downtown. Thy take the car because Mickey shouldn’t be around all the germs on the L. They sit in the back of the theater and halfway through the movie Mickey rests his head on Ian’s shoulder and falls asleep. When it’s over, they decide to walk around for a bit, stretch their legs, get some fresh air. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Mickey complained with a sour face. “I was enjoying it.”

“Yeah, it really had your attention, didn’t it.” Ian smirked. 

“I can’t help it!” Mickey whined. Shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down as they walk. 

“I know.” Ian sympathized, bumping their shoulders together. “You can’t force your body to do more than it wants to right now, okay?” 

“Yeah yeah.” Mickey sighed. “I’d kill for a fuckin’ smoke right now.”

“Uh, not gonna happen.” Ian said firmly. 

“Why can’t I have any fun anymore?” He cried lightheartedly.

“Sorry, but the fun police ain’t backing down. No smoking and no drinking, no exceptions.” Ian reminded him. 

“You’re a cruel and harsh ruler, Ian Gallagher.” Mickey said gazing at the taller man, grateful that he cared so much but still a little irritated.

“It’s for the greater good.” His eyes sparkled. 

“Eh, fuck your greater good.” Mickey said, playfully shitting on Ian’s parade. Clearing his throat, a little nervously, he shifted the conversation. “I got something to tell you and you can’t be mad at me, okay?”

“Well fuck, Mickey.” Ian said eyes widening. “You can’t start a sentence like that.”

“I can and I just did so...” Mickey commented, eyebrows raising.

“I’m not making you any promises” Ian told him straightforward.

“I got a job comin’ up in a couple weeks.” Mickey confessed quickly, trying to read Ian’s reaction.

“What kind of job are we talking about here?” Ian asked. 

“Don’t bust my balls man, you know what kind of job.” Mickey shook his head, willing Ian to just be chill about the whole thing. 

“That’s not what I’m doing here, I just wanna know exactly what’s goin’ on.” Ian said seriously.

“Similar deal as last time, we’re picking it up from the same guys. Only thing different is where we’re delivering it.” Mickey told him.

“And where exactly is this delivery happening?” Ian asked clasping his hands behind his back as they continued walking. 

“North side.” 

“When?”

“Not this Friday, but the next. Picking up at 10am and dropping off at 8pm. Some Marriott hotel. Less shady than the docks, right? Probably won’t get shot at this time.” He tried to joke. Ian was not amused. 

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean shit. People get shot everywhere.” At Mickeys exasperated face, Ian added. “Just stating facts.”

“Everything will be alright.” Mickey tried telling him.

“Mmhmm.” Ian said barely humoring him. “Text me as soon as you arrive there and as soon as you leave so I know your okay, please?”

“Yes dear.” Mickey said softly, making Ian genuinely smile.

 

It was the night of Mickeys drug deal and the fatigue was overwhelming. He had been up early securing the product and even though he was able to catch a nap in the afternoon, he found himself dozing on the way to the hotel. Their instructions were to roll their suitcases in and go straight to the elevator, meeting their buyer in room 1401. They’d done business with these men a couple times in the past, so the brothers were fairly confident it’d be an easy transaction. However, it was the first time doing a deal with them without their father. They wanted to make a strong impression, show them they were for real.

When they entered the hotel they made their way towards the sign reading ‘elevator’ but quickly became aware of the sign on it. 

Mickeys head twisted to Iggy. “You fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” He said through clenched teeth. “Out of order?” 

“There has to be another one.” Iggy said looking around. “What about the fuckin’ cripples?” He walked to the reception desk. “Is there another elevator?”

She looked at him apologizing. “Unfortunately not. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience. It should be up and running in a few hours. If you’d like I can help carry your bags up.”

“No thanks, we’ll be alright.” He said neutrally. Heading back to Mickey with his head down. “We gotta take the stairs.”

“Are you outta your fuckin’ mind?” Mickey spat. “14 flights of stairs? That shits gonna kill me -and if it doesn’t, Ian sure as hell will.” 

Entering the stairwell with their two large rolling suitcases, Iggy responded. “He won’t kill ya, bitch you out for sure though.” He said chuckling. 

“Iggy I’m serious, I can’t climb all these stairs with this suitcase.” Mickey said stone cold serious. His case had to weigh about 25-30 pounds and he did not have the strength to haul that up stairs.

“We’ll take it slow, we can take some breaks and I’ll lug both up if you can’t handle it at any point, okay?” Iggys assured him. 

Mickey nodded, deciding to push through, they had a lot riding on this deal afterall. They began their way up, slow and steady. By the third flight Mickey was already having trouble breathing, but he pushed through to the fourth flight, then had to rest. He was breathing hard, it was painful and he was getting light headed. 

“Let me take your case Mick.” Iggy said and Mickey barely registered it. They still had ten flights to go and Iggys face was etched in worry. Mickey wiped the sweat from his brow and gave his brother a reassuring nod. 

Mickey slowly got up, using the railing to bear most his weight. He put one foot in front of the other, over and over again. Iggy grunted while Mickey wheezed. They made it to the eighth floor before Mickey was practically crawling and decided to lay down, face on the linoleum, sweat pouring off him. After a few minutes of rest he continued crawling up and up and up until finally they were at their destination. Mickey tried catching his breath but it just wasn’t happening. 

“I can’t...fuckin’...you gotta do it...without me.” He said sitting against the wall at the top of the stairwell. 

“We’ll just sit here and rest a few minutes, okay?” Iggy said wiping the beads of sweat off Mickeys forehead with his sleeve. Mickey just nodded, eyes closed. 

His breathing steadied out, still heavy, but manageable. Iggy helped him to his feet, keeping his arm around his middle while making their way to the correct door. Mickey leaned up against the wall, looking dazed while Iggy ran back to grab the suitcases. 

The deal only took five minutes. The brothers went inside, sat in a pair of chairs and waited while the drugs were weighed. Then the buyer laid out stacks of bills neatly on the coffee table. Mickey stayed quiet the entire time, his eyes unfocused. Iggy collected the money into his backpack and grabbed Mickey by the arm, he stumbled getting up causing one of the buyers to question if he was on something.

“He’s just got a touch of the flu.” Iggy lied and they believed it. Letting them walk out without hassle. 

Iggy kept his arm secured around Mickeys waist, making their way back to the stairwell. Once they were in, Mickeys vision darkened and he slurred something before collapsing. 

“Mick!” Iggy yelled, kneeling next to his lifeless form. He slapped his face. “Mickey! Cmon, wake up!” Shaking his body. “Shit shit shit!” Iggy pulled out his phone, it rang twice. “Ian! You have to get here now! Mickeys unconscious.”

“Where?” Ian asked without missing a beat.

“The Marriott downtown. We’re in the stairwell, 14th floor.” 

Ian called out the location to Sue who put the sirens on. “We’re on our way, 5 min. Does he have a pulse?”

“Yeah, he’s...his breathing is really shallow, man.” Iggy said scared.

“Can you get him downstairs for me?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, I’ll try. The fucking elevators broken. If I’m not down when you get here I’m in the stairwell.”

Ians voice booming with anger. “Did you guys walk up to the fucking 14th floor?”

“I’m gonna start walking him down.” Iggy said ignoring the question.

Ian had made it there within the five minutes and didn’t see Iggy in the lobby so he ran for the stairs. Running up to the second floor before he saw Mickey passed out in Iggys shaky arms. He took the limp man into his own arms and ran down. Iggy spoke to him while exiting the lobby. “He’s come in and out of it a few times.” 

“I can’t fucking believe you guys.” Ian said through clenched teeth. 

Getting into the back of the ambulance, Ian took his vitals while Sue started an IV. Iggy stood outside worried. 

“We’re gonna give him some fluids and get him to the hospital, okay.” Sue told Iggy. “You comin’ with?” Iggy looked to Ian. 

Ian answered for him. “Iggy you should go home, I got this.” He nodded. They both knew there’d be questions at the hospital and having just done a drug deal and holding thousands of dollars in his bag, he needed to get home. Even though, the lies would be easy enough, he couldn’t chance the money being out there for too long. He needed to get it locked up, safe at home, if it was stolen, then this would have been all for nothing. 

 

A few hours later, Mickey fully came to. He was hooked up to machines, oxygen mask slotted over his nose and mouth. Ian was sitting in a chair next to his bed, still in uniform, jacket laying on the end of the bed. Mindlessly flipping through a magazine. 

Lifting the mask off his face, Mickeys groggy voice filled the quiet room. “Well fuck.”

Ian aggressively turned another page, face unmoving, keeping it emotionless. 

“Baby.” Mickey plead. 

Ian stood up, not looking in his eyes. Tossed the magazine onto the chair and grabbed his EMT jacket. “I’ll let the doctor know you’re awake.” He shuffled over, dropping a kiss in Mickeys hair and turned away.

“Ian, please.” Mickey sounded broken. “Look at me.” 

Slowly he rotated back around, lifting his head up to meet the other mans gaze. Both sets of eyes filled with anguish. Ian spoke. “I’ll stop by in the morning. Bring you some clean clothes to go home in.”

“You’ll come back?” Mickey let a tear fall. Scared that Ian would leave him, that he couldn’t handle this anymore.

“In the morning.” Ian nodded once.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Just rest, okay?” Ian said sadly, then walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Also, only one more chapter after this and then we’re done!

Mickey was feeling much better the next morning. His doctors, including his oncologist had cleared him to go home. He was to take it easy, no more than walking a few blocks around the neighborhood a few times a day, spread out with plenty of fluids. Ian had arrived just in time for the nurse to go over those instructions. When she left the room, Ian pulled out the fresh clothes from his backpack and set them on the bed. His eyes refusing to meet Mickeys.

“Thanks.” Mickey said breaking the silence. 

“Have you eaten?” Ian asked, looking around the room.

“Yeah, they brought breakfast by around 730.” He answered. “I mean, if you wanna call that shit food.”

Ian hummed, nodding his head. Not cracking a smile. 

Mickey felt bad for getting himself into this mess, but he wasn’t sure how long he could put up with Ian sulking and making him feel even worse than he already did. “Can you fuckin’ look at me?” 

Ian’s eyes were a mix of sadness and anger when they met. 

Mickey took it. Returned his stare with equal passion. “I’m sorry that I was reckless.” He had said with sincerity. “But ain’t nobody payin’ for it harder than I am, okay?”

Ian looked down and quickly back up, wiping a hand over his mouth before speaking carefully. “I don’t...I don’t understand why you pushed yourself so hard that you ended up here.”

“I don’t think you will ever be able to understand it, Ian.” Mickey told him, sitting up straighter in the hospital bed. “All this.” He said waving his arms around himself. “It’s extremely hard to accept, this...this new normal. Not being able to carry some shit upstairs. I’m supposed to be stronger than this, I have to be stronger than this. I’m a Milkovich for fucks sake!” 

“Fourteen fuckin’ flights of stairs! That would kick most people’s asses! Who gives a shit what your last name is. You’re not invincible, Mickey!” Ian said angrily.

“Stop.” Mickey said shaking his head, closing his eyes. “I told you wouldn’t fuckin’ understand, okay?”

“Then help me understand, Mickey!” Ian stood and paced the small sterile room. “Help me understand why I had to carry your unconscious body into an ambulance!”

Mickeys nostrils flared. “You ain’t gotta do shit for me.” Crossing his arms in defiance. “That was your choice.” 

“Oh yeah, okay. Next time Iggy calls freaking the fuck out, I’ll just hang up.” He sarcastically spat. 

“Seriously, your fuckin’ attitude ain’t helpin’ one bit.” Mickeys eyebrows rose. Then quickly he lost all fight in him. “I don’t fuckin’ need this right now, okay? Can you just drop it?”

“Fine. Whatever.” Ian huffed out as he left the room. 

Mickey got dressed and took the L home, thinking about his conversation with Ian. He knew the man had every right to be upset, pissed even. He decided to give them each a day to cool down, taking to him tomorrow morning would hopefully yield better results. 

 

The next morning.

To Ian: Wanna come over and talk?

To Mickey: Sure, gimme 20 min

 

Mickey answered the door in sweats and a white tee, freshly showered. Ian was in his running clothes, he was a little sweaty. 

“I was about to make some eggs, want some?” Mickey asked on his way to the kitchen. 

“No thanks, I already ate.” Ian told him, grabbing a glass of ice water. 

Mickey got out the frying pan and eggs. “Will you pop some toast in the for me?” 

Ian didn’t answer with words, just simply did it. 

“I’ll be more careful, okay?” Mickey began. 

“You can’t do that shit again. It really fuckin’ scared me, Mick.” Ian told him, putting the bread away. 

“I know. It scared me too.” Mickey admitted, tending to the eggs. 

“Please just call me if you find yourself in a situation that might be too much for you. Don’t push yourself so hard.” Ian implored.

“Oh yeah, I’ll just call you to come carry my bag of drugs up and meet with my buyer who’s expecting ME.” Mickey said, plating his eggs and toast. “That will go over real well.” Waving his spatula. 

“I’m serious!” Ian said getting angry. “I don’t care what I have to do to keep you out of the fuckin’ hospital. I’ll carry your damn ass up the stairs and dump you at their door if I have too.”

Mickey began eating. Giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts. “Okay.” He shrugged and piled more eggs into his mouth, followed by a hearty bite of toast. 

“Just, okay?” Ian said sitting down. Surprised that Mickey easily accepted his words.

“I’ll call you if I need help.” He got up to pour some orange juice. Taking a drink he added. “But you can’t be mad at me no more.”

“Seriously?” Ian looked at him unimpressed. 

“Seriously.” Mickey replied setting his glass down, walking in front of Ian, towering over him. “I can’t fuckin’ take it, man.” He shook his head and crossed his arms, growing emotional.

Ian pulled him into straddle his lap. “I’m only upset because I love you so much. You know that, right? If I wasn’t upset, then I wouldn’t care about you.”

“I know, I know.” Mickey said looking down.

“There’s one other thing that’s buggin’ me.” Ian said seriously and Mickey looked at him waiting. “We haven’t really made anything official yet and I’m goin’ a little crazy here.” Ian took a deep breath. “I want you to be my boyfriend Mickey.”

Mickey caved into Ian’s body, wrapping his arms around his muscular frame. “Are you sure?” Ian just nodded into Mickeys neck. “Okay, yes of course, we can do the whole boyfriend thing.” He smiled, playing with the neckline of Ian’s shirt. “I can’t stand you being mad at me, baby. It’s tearin’ me apart inside.” His eyes were red.

Ian rubbed soothing circles into his back. “I’m sorry, angel. I’m not mad anymore, okay? I just worry about you.”

Mickey pulled back. His fingers running through Ian’s scruff. “I really am sorry. I don’t want you to worry.” He leant in and kissed Ian’s lips lightly. “I just wanna be good for you.” He rolled his hips softly as he kissed him again. 

Ian’s breath hitched and his hands ran down Mickeys thighs. “Oh baby, don’t tease daddy like that, please. I thought you were my good little boy?” His hands gripping Mickeys hips, forcing his light body down, grinding him into his hardening dick. 

“I’m not teasing daddy.” He whispered into his lips. “I’m feelin’ really good right now.” He took Ian’s hand and placed it on his semi erect cock. “Don’t I feel really good, daddy?” His tone was sinful. 

Ian stood up with Mickey still in hand, setting him on the counter, standing in between his spread legs. Ian kissed, bit and licked up Mickeys neck and ear before turning to his lips. Opening them up with his tongue. They kissed like starved men, tentatively, with purpose. It had felt like forever since they’d last been intimate. Mickeys hands threaded through the strands of red hair while he squeezed his thighs, trying to bring Ian’s hips closer.

“I wanna be inside you.” Ian panted. 

Mickey nodded, hopping off the counter to free himself of clothes, Ian did the same. Standing naked in the kitchen, the boys looked over one another before Mickey crashed into Ian’s chest, teeth digging into his muscles, nails raking down his torso. 

Ian’s hands massages at Mickeys scalp before pulling his hair and bending him over the kitchen table. Kicking the smaller mans legs wide apart, he bent down, spitting in his tight hole, fingers pushing against the ring of muscles, teasing. “Don’t move an inch.” He commanded, running to the bedroom for lube. When he returned, Mickey was still spread wide for him to look at. Opening the bottle of lube, he coated the small dildo he brought over. “Ready baby?” 

Mickey nodded, feeling playful. “Fill me up daddy.” 

Ian placed the tip against Mickeys dripping hole, swirling it around a bit before entering with little resistance. Pushing it in a little, pulling back, pushing in and pulling back, each time getting farther in, opening him up. The dildo got bigger towards the base, causing Mickey to wince a little when it began widening him. “That’s it baby, take it in.” Ian said mesmerized by the site of his ass eating the object. 

Mickey asked for more, hips humping into air. “Please daddy.”

Ian began thrusting the dildo inside with enough force to move the table. Mickey almost falling before Ian grabbed ahold of his middle, shoving him forward against it once again. Mickey couldn’t control the noises coming out of his mouth. His head, thrashing side to side. 

“You think you’re ready for something bigger?” Ian said grinding his stiff cock into his backside. Before Mickey even answered, Ian took his pants all the way off and pulled up a chair to sit on behind Mickeys spread form. Lazily jacking himself off while pouring lube onto himself. He carefully removed the toy, watching Mickeys hole flutter. Guiding him backwards in between his open legs, he spoke. “Sit on it.” 

Mickeys shaky legs lowered himself onto Ian’s standing cock. Ian’s hands held tightly onto his hips, helping to ease him all the way down. A guttural moan filled the room when he was fully seated. He stayed motionless while adjusting to welcomed intrusion. Pulsating around Ian’s dick. 

Ian’s head fell forward in between Mickeys shoulder blades. He was focusing on not bucking his hips, it was so difficult, he was having trouble controlling himself in the moment. “Baby boy.” He painfully whispered. Needing him to do something other than sit there. 

Mickey answered his unspoken question by rotating his hips, causing Ian to groan out in pleasure. He lifted his hips halfway off Ian’s cock, sliding back down slowly until he was even deeper. Wiggling himself around, playing, he started to bounce a little. “Mmmm...you like it when I bounce on you daddy?” 

“Such a good boy, yeah.” Ians hands around Mickeys slender waist. “Harder, baby.” Mickey complied. Raising himself higher, slamming down with more force, his hands braced on Ian’s knees. 

“Like this daddy?” Mickey panted. “Am I doing it right?”

“Fuckin’ perfect, angel. Just like that.” Ians eyes rolled back. “You’re gonna make daddy cum, baby.”

Ian pulled Mickey off, who whimpered at the loss. Flipped him around, picking him up by back of the knees and placing him on the table. Lining himself up, he thrust into the man in one swift motion, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside. Mickeys eyes went dark. 

“Fuck me.” Mickey almost yelled, gritting his teeth. 

Ian thrusted continuesly into the petite man. Watching as his length disappeared inside the tight hole. Mickeys reddened untouched dick bounced against his belly. Mickey was a moaning mess now lying flat on his back, arms spread to the edges of the kitchen table as Ian used his body like a rag doll. Pumping in and out, getting faster and harder with every thrust. 

Ian spit into his palm and encircled Mickeys cock, jerking it almost painfully. 

Mickey screeched suddenly. “I’m gonna-”

His cum shooting across his stomach, up onto his chest. Ian took his hands, spreading his fingers into the white cloudy mess. Bringing it to the meeting point of the two men, massaging Mickeys rim with his own seed as he chased his orgasm. 

“Cum for me daddy.” Mickey begged breathlessly, lifting his head off the table to watch. “I wanna feel you empty yourself into me. I’ve been a good boy daddy.”

Ian lost control, hips sputtering as he shot his release into his boy, yelling out in ecstasy. “Fuck!” Panting. “Fuck yes!” 

 

They went to clean up in the shower and when they came back out to lounge on the couch, Iggy was home, standing in the living room. 

“What are you doing home?” Mickey asked him, confused.

“Got cut early, they over scheduled.” He said. “What the fuck happened in the kitchen?” He asked, face scared of the answer.

“Breakfast?” Mickey answered, looking guilty. Ian stood there with a shit eating grin. 

“Is breakfast a code word for something else perhaps?” Iggy asked.

“I ate eggs and toast.” Mickey said casually. 

Ian, still grinning. “That’s not what I ate.” 

“No. Nonononono.” Iggy said, face contorted uncomfortably. “Oh my God! I eat there!”

Ian chuckled. “So do I.” 

Mickey hit him in the arm. “Dude!” Ian just laughed harder. 

Iggy looked at Ian point blank, finger waving in the air. “You're fuckin’ scrubbin’ that kitchen until it shines, motherfucker!” 

“I think it’s actually ‘brotherfucker’ in this particular case.” Ian informed him in mock seriousness. Mickey hid a small bubble of laughter at Iggys face of disgust. 

“I’m outta here. You guys suck.” Iggy said walking to the door. 

“We do.” Ian said. Iggy shot him a dangerous look. “What? Iggy, you make it too easy for me!” 

The boys made themselves comfortable on the couch. Mickey cuddled into Ian, flipping through the channels. Before they landed on something interesting, Ian heard soft snores coming from his boyfriend.

 

The next few months were relatively uneventful. Mickey had been doing good with his chemo treatments, following doctors orders - and Ian’s. Him and Iggy had done one drug deal, which finally went off without a hitch. Ian was spending more and more time with the Milkovich siblings, staying the night several nights a week, cooking dinner regularly. Making sure Mickey ate a balanced diet and stuck to the light exercise routine they came up with. He was scheduled to have a scan done today to see about his prognosis. Ian was on his way to pick him up. 

Ian walked in the front door without knocking. “You ready to go?” 

“Yep.” Mickey said zipping up his hoodie and heading out the door. 

Ian drove them to the hospital while Mickey fidgeted along the way. Biting his nails and bouncing his leg. Ian took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Where should we go to celebrate tonight?” Ian asked him.

“Did you just fuckin’ jinx me?” Mickey asked incredulously. 

“What? You don’t really believe I could ‘jinx’ you do you?” Ian asked.

“You bet your ass I do.” Mickey huffed. “I swear to God, Ian, if those scans aren’t clean, I’m blaming you.” He crosses his arms, looking out the window. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” Ian joked. “You’re gonna be just fine, baby.” 

Mickeys high pitched grumbling, barely heard over the sounds of the road. “This guys fuckin’ ‘baby’in’ me right now.” Still staring out the window, head cocked to the side, tongue out. 

“You’re adorable.” He brought his fist up to kiss. “I love you.” Sure, Ian was a little nervous, but he wasn’t gonna let Mickey see that. He was gonna be nothing but a ray of light for him today. 

 

Mickey got dressed after taking his shirt off for the scan. They met back in his oncologists office, waiting for him to return with the news. Mickeys leg going a million miles a minute. Fingers tapping on the arm rest. His doctor came through the door and sat at his desk, opening the file and turning the monitor to face the two anxious men. His Doctor spoke. 

“On the left is your scan from four months ago, the right is of today.” 

“Okay, And?” Mickey said impatiently. “I can’t read this fuckin’ thing.”

His doctor ducked his head, looking up he smiled. “You’re cancer free Mr. Milkovich.”

“Holy shit!” Mickey and Ian both jumped up from their chairs and into each other’s arms for a quick meaningful embrace. Pulling apart, Mickey turned to his doctor. “Thank you.”

“I’m very happy for you.” His doctor told him. “Now we’ll need to do follow up scans every 3 months for the next 2 years. I’ve sent a prescription to the pharmacy, once you finish the bottle your done. If you notice anything out of the ordinary or are having trouble with lasting side effects, call me.”

“Okay, Yeah.” Mickey said nodding, absorbing everything. “That it? We good to go then?” Asking hopeful. 

“Yeah, have a great day.” He smiled.

Standing on the sidewalk outside of the hospital, Mickey took Ian’s hand, taking in a deep breath. He was absolutely giddy in this moment. Ian looked down to their conjoined hands and gazed into Mickeys smiling face. 

“See, I didn’t jinx anything.” Ian said grinning. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey laughed, lifting himself while pulling Ian down to meet him in a kiss filled with a lifetime of passion and promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Two years later...

 

Mickey had just finished up working construction for the summer. He had signed up for 3 fall classes. He still needed to work part time, he lucked out found himself a job at the school library 2 days a week. Ian was moving in and taking over a good chunk of the bills so Mickey could focus more on school. His new schedule would be starting in a couple weeks and he was looking forward to a little time off to refocus. 

He took a quick shower, drying off in the bedroom. He saw a clothing bag on the bed with a piece of paper on top. Chucking the towel in the hamper, he picked up the note. 

Put this on. A car will be here to pick you up at 630pm. Remember to be a good boy, otherwise daddy will be very disappointed.  
-xoxo

Unzipping the black bag revealed a dark blue suit, white shirt and skinny black tie. Carefully taking it out and examining it, he got excited. Ian rarely ever surprised him like this anymore. He put the suit on admiring his form in the mirror, it fit perfect. Hugging his body in all the right places, accentuating his ass. He put a little product in his hair and the doorbell rang. 

“Are you Mr. Milkovich?” The middle-aged driver asked. 

“Just Mickey, yeah.” He said with a nod. Looking over at the black town car parked on the street.

“I’m here to pick you up, sir.” He informed him.

“Alright, Yeah.” Mickey said looking around. “Let me just put my shoes on and I’ll be right out.” He suddenly felt nervous, having no idea where he was being taken and what Ian was up too. 

They drove for about 45 minutes before they arrived. The driver opened the door and gave Mickey instructions. “Give your name at the host desk inside, have a pleasant evening, sir.”

“Thanks.” Mickey said giving the man a hesitant smile. 

Buttoning his blazer back up, he walked up the steps and through the double doors. This place obviously had a dress code and only catered to the wealthy. The woman hostess beamed her white teeth at him while welcoming him in. “How can I help you sir?”

“Mickey Milkovich.” He said taking in the interior of the entryway. Old wood, velvet drapes, rich lighting. 

“Ah, yes.” The petite young woman smiled. “Mr. Gallagher is waiting for you at the bar.” She waved her hand, motioning him in the right direction. 

When he walked through the archway, he entered a moderately sized room with high ceilings. Floor to ceiling windows in one side, giving a spectacular view of the marina. Tables covered in white, mostly filled with groups and couples dining, all immaculately dressed. Opposite of the windows was a large bar top, running almost the length of the room. A pianist in the corner, filling the space with beautiful music. He spotted his red head at the bar sipping on water and went to him.

Ian gave him a mega watt smile, giving him a long once-over. “You look absolutely amazing.”

Mickey blushed a little at the open appraisal. “So do you.” He said shyly, as he took the seat next to him. 

He ordered a drink, which was given promptly. Taking a sip and turning to his boyfriend, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Since when do you got a membership to a fuckin’ yacht club?” 

Ian looked down and shook his head a little. His voice turning into a light warning. “You remember the note from earlier?” 

He did. He was to be a good boy tonight, otherwise he knew he’d regret it. “I do.” 

Ian hummed a little, swirling the ice in his glass around. “So, then why are you asking questions you shouldn’t be asking?” He looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

Mickey studied the bar top, then his half-empty glass. Looked back up into Ian’s eyes wearing a doe-like expression on his face. “Sorry, daddy.” He whispered so nobody around would hear. 

Ian ignored his boyfriends apology on the outside, inwardly it thrilled him to hear those words spoken publicly. Finishing his water, he twisted in his chair and played with the hem of Mickeys jacket sleeve. “We’re going to go sit at a table with a lovely couple and have a nice dinner. You will be on your absolute best behavior.” He tilted his head closer to Mickeys ear. “Because if you’re not, if you disappoint me tonight, you will not be on the receiving end of ANY gratification tonight. Understood?” 

Swallowing thickly Mickey nodded. “I understand.” He looked through thick eyelashes. “I’ll be good for you.” He loved it when Ian got like this, he was already half hard and the night had just began. 

“I know you will.” Ian straightened back up, smiling. “We’re going to have fun tonight, trust me.”

Mickey nodded, finishing off his drink. He trusted Ian, knew he wouldn’t steer him wrong. He just had to be patient and polite, which definitely were not his strong suits. 

They made their way through the rows of tables and stopped at circular one next to a window. A man and a woman in their early 50s quieted their conversation and looked at the men, they stood to shake hands. 

“Ian.” The gentleman greeted. “This is my wife, Carol.” Ian shook her hand and exchanged pleasantries.

“This is my boyfriend Mickey.” He motioned to the man at his side. “Mickey, this is David.” Shaking hands and exchanging greetings, everyone took their seats. Placing napkins in their laps as the waitress came by with a bottle of wine, pouring everyone generous glasses. 

David cleared his throat and started the conversation with a smile. “So Ian, I’ve been dying to know what happened with Sues boyfriend.” 

His wife rolled her eyes in good humor, chuckling. “He’s worse than a woman when it comes to gossip. For weeks he’s been saying that’s the first thing he’s asking you about and here we are.” 

“Cmon Carol, she caught the man in bed with two women! I gotta know.” He said looking at Ian who was stifling laughter. 

“She kicked him out.” Ian supplied. “After throwing all his belongings out on the lawn and putting up a banner that said ‘cheater’ in the front yard.” 

David and Carols mouths were agape, their eyes sparkling. “Serves him right!” David said proudly. “She’s a nice lady and deserves better.” Carol nodded in agreement.

Mickey who had been quietly looking on up until that point, spoke in a friendly manner. “Can I ask how you guys met?” 

Carol grabbed David’s hand fondly. “Ian saved my husbands life, he saved my life.” 

“I was pinned in my car, trapped.” David began. “Ian here, laid on the ground with me for 2 hours while they cut me out. The entire time keeping me from bleeding out. Kept me alert the whole time, making sure I didn’t go unconscious. I heard a lot about his boyfriend, the shit talking, cancer survivor who puts entirely too much syrup on his pancakes. I would have died if him and Sue didn’t show up when they did.” 

Ian looked down, embarrassed by all the kind words. Mickeys face filled with warmth and astonishment. He squeezed Ian’s thigh under the table, getting his eyes and showering them with love. 

Mickey took a breath and addressed the couple. “That’s an amazing story, I’m glad he was there for you.” He was moved by his words, and so proud to be sitting next to Ian.

“So are we.” David smiled at him. 

The waitress arrived and took their orders. The group continued their conversation, moving to other topics. They spoke of Mickeys academics and construction work. Ian’s ambulance adventures, David’s business and Carols charity work with animals. Her and Mickey got into a long discussion of shelters and animal abuse. Before they knew it dinner was over and David was paying the check. 

Mickey and Ian thanked them for their generosity as they stood. David pulled something from his pocket handing it to Ian. 

Mickey wanted to ask what it was, looking at the hidden object in Ian’s hand, but kept his mouth shut. Ian obviously has something up his sleeve and has already warned him about asking too many questions. 

David and Carol smiled knowingly. “It was lovely to meet you both.” 

“Thank you guys, so much.” Ian said tightening his grip and slipping the object in his pocket. 

“I know you’ll keep her safe. Have fun you two. Ian, I’ll see you Monday for lunch.” David said, and then they turned to leave Mickey and Ian. 

Mickey looked to Ian confused, but kept his mouth shut. Ian jerked his head, telling Mickey to follow him. They walked out of the restaurant and began to walk along the marina. Both men with their hands in their pockets, casually strolled closely to one another. Mickey broke the silence. “Can I ask a question?” 

“Of course.” Ian smiled, bumping his shoulder. 

“What did David give you?” 

His grin widening, he pointed to a sleek, large white yacht a few yards away. Mickeys jaw dropped as they came up on her. “Her name is Shadow.” Ian told him.

Mickey smiled and laughed. “After their cat?” 

“Carol really loves that cat.” Ian said, playing with the keys. “You ready?”

“We’re getting on?” Mickey asked a little nervously. “I...I’ve never been on a boat before.”

“Yacht, baby.” Ian corrected while putting his arm around the smaller man and taking in the view. “Luxury yacht. And she’s ours for the entire weekend. And guess what, there’s gonna be a meteor shower tonight.”

“Seriously?” Mickey said astonished. He was overwhelmed. Yacht, meteor shower, fancy dinner, gorgeous boyfriend. He felt like the luckiest man alive in this moment.

Ian nodded. “Yep. I packed a bag for us and had it delivered this afternoon. So it’s just us, the water and this sexy ass yacht for two days.” Mickey gazed in amazement at his incredible boyfriend and was at a loss for words.

They went aboard, taking a tour downstairs. There were a couple bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and living area. It was spacious and modern. Reeking of class and stature. Going back up top there was the enclosed captains bridge and an attached lounge as well as an expansive deck filled with comfortable looking chairs and couches. In the center, flush to the ground was a hot tub, lit up and bubbling, ready for use. 

“Lets take her out.” Ian said while walking back to the bridge, Mickey following closely as he looked around becoming panicked.

“You can drive this thing?” Mickeys eyes wide. “Is that even legal?”

“I took some classes and got my license in secret.” Ian said smiling smugly. He grabbed the captains hat, placing it on his head, pretending to be serious for a moment before laughing and taking it off. 

“Leave it on.” Mickey said thickly, before the hat had slipped from Ian’s fingers. 

He placed it back on his head, giving Mickey a heated look. “Better?”

“Very much, yes.” He swallowed, staring at the site before him, then pouncing on him. Kissing him hard and desperate. Groping his muscles through his suit, squeezing his ass while grinding into him. Everything about this night and man turning him into a sex crazed nymph. 

Ian indulged Mickey for a couple minutes. Giving as good as he was getting. But before he became too hard, he pulled back, speaking lowly. “Enough.” Mickey obeyed, looking down and nodding his head once and adjusting himself. “Go, get a drink and relax for a bit.” 

Ian steered them out, navigating the waters for about 15 minutes before dropping the anchor. He met Mickey on the outer deck, he was lounging on a chair, staring up at the stars, looking content. His suit jacket open, a flute of champagne in hand. 

Mickey stood, leaving his glass behind. “This is the most amazing surprise, Ian.” His hand running down Ian’s chest. “I can’t believe you arranged all this for us.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Ian said, taking Mickeys hand off his chest and kissing it. 

“I’ve never seen the stars so bright, there’s so many of them.” Mickey said looking back up. Ian wrapped his boyfriend in his arms from behind. Kissing his temple. 

Ian began to sway and sing, only slightly off key. “Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do...”

Mickey giggled, shaking his head. “You are such a dork.” He turned in Ian’s arms, bringing his hands to Ian’s neck, thumbs caressing his chin. “Such a sweet and handsome dork. I’m so lucky, you’re mine.” He kissed him. “I love you so much.” He kissed him again, more deeply. 

“I’m the lucky one, baby boy.” Ian told him, roughly running his hands through Mickeys hair. Lightly pulling it, then traveling down to squeeze the base of his neck.

Mickey sucked in a shuttering breath, Ian’s actions and words going straight to his dick. His head dropped to Ian’s chest as a wave of pleasure rolled over him. 

Ian took his hand, leading him to the railing. He started to undress the man, slowly. Kissing him all over as he dropped each article of clothing to the deck. Once Mickey was completely naked in the moonlight, Ian turned him towards the water and stood behind him, placing Mickeys small hands on the cold metal bar. Ian’s hands ran the length of his arms and down his back, griping his hips and yanking them back. He then pushed Mickeys hands farther apart, forcing him to bend over more. Ian kicked his legs apart, spreading them to his satisfaction, making him completely vulnerable. Bent over at a 90 degree angle, on display for the world to see. While appreciating the view, Ian took his jacket and shirt off, leaving his slacks on.

Kneeling at Mickeys backside, Ian’s hands worshipped the piece of ass in front of him. “You were such a good boy tonight. Daddy’s so proud of his boy. I’m gonna make you feel so good. You wanna feel good, baby?”

“Please, yes daddy.” Mickey said whimpering into the night air. “Make me feel good.” 

Ian licked a fat strip over the pink fluttering hole. Getting it nice and wet before dipping in for a taste. Tongue fucking him, pushing it in as deep as possible, widening the tiny entrance before switching to his fingers. Twisting and scissoring, he spat filthy words to the moaning man quickly coming apart under him. “Fucking sweet, tight ass. All mine, it’s all fucking mine baby. Isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Mickey yelled out to the water. “It’s all yours daddy.

Adding a third finger, Mickey loudly groaned and squirmed. “You gonna be a little slut for me? Open up nice and good, swallow all of daddys dick inside you? Fuckin’ milk me dry, huh?” He was leaving open mouthed kisses along Mickeys arched back and neck. 

“Yes! Anything you want daddy.” Mickey panted, fucking himself back into Ian’s fingers. “Want you to fill me up with that big fuckin’ cock of yours, daddy!” Mickey was loosing control, his dick painful, leaking onto the deck below him. 

Ian pulled out his strong cock, uncapped the lube hidden in his pocket and generously lathered himself up. Diving into Mickeys hole, settling a few inches into him before watching Mickeys ass slowly pull him in inch by inch. Ian ran his hands all over Mickeys pale back, resting against his hip bones. Rocking gently. “You’re so beautiful like this. Bent over, my cock buried in you.” Ians dick teasing him, barely moving in the man. 

“Daddy.” Mickey pleaded. He needed more, he needed to be fucked, not toyed with. “Please, daddy. I was a good boy for you, please.” 

Ian’s hips pulled back, cock sliding out to the tip, with a quick thrust back inward, Mickey yelled out nonsense. “Something like that baby boy?” He asked, stilling his movements. 

Mickey wiggles his bottom. “Please, more.”

He started to thrust in and out, at a steady pace, not hitting that sweet spot deep inside. Ian continued lazily humping into his boys ass. 

“Harder daddy.” Mickey begged, squirming underneath him. “Harder.”

Gently grabbing Mickey arms and pulling them back behind the man still bent over, he held onto him tight, keeping him from falling over. Ian’s sweet voice softly spoke. “My baby boy wants it harder, huh?” His hips suddenly began thrusting violently into him, setting a new brutal pace. Mickeys prostate being hit with every jab inside, he couldn’t help the moans being ripped from his lungs. 

“Hard enough now?” Ian spat. “My little cock slut, hmm? Is daddy destroying your little fucking hole? You’re a fuckin’ whore for me, aren’t you, baby boy?” His fingers leaving marks on Mickeys creamy arms, Mickey moaning uncontrollably. “You make daddy feel so good. When you scream and tighten that dirty hole around my dick, my filthy little boy. You’re perfect little ass is all mine.”

He could only groan and scream out at Ian’s explicit words. Spit falling from his mouth from the relentless pounding. His entire body useless, at Ian’s mercy. He was so full and fucked out, he didn’t register that he was going to cum until it shot out of him. Ribbons of white streaking the deck, while a guttural sound ripped through the air.

“Fuck baby.” Ian groaned, now going after his own pleasure. “You’re gripping daddy so tight and good.”

Mickey felt like a pile of jello as Ian continued thrusting into his used hole. Ian lifted his body flush with his own. The back of Mickeys head tucked against Ian’s neck while Ian turned his thrusts upward. His hand splayed across Mickeys belly, running up to his grope at his chest. 

“Mark me daddy.” Mickey whispered through hooded eyes.

Ian’s eyes were black with arousal as he bit down onto Mickeys neck, sucking and biting a bruise into his skin. His jerks becoming erratic as he spilled into his boys hot, aching hole. 

They fell to the deck, lying on their backs and catching their breath, staring up at the clear sky and finding each other’s hands for a squeeze. 

“I fuckin’ love you.” Mickey said with a hoarse voice, body glowing in the night.

“Fuckin’ love you more.” Ian said grinning. He rolled into his side and caressed the side of Mickeys angelic face. 

Looking into each other’s eyes, Ian brought his hand in front of Mickeys face. A small silver ring between his thumb and forefinger gleamed in the moonlight. Ian smiled fondly.

“Are you proposing while I’m naked?” Mickey asked happily, yet stunned.

“I happen to like you very much naked.” Ian said sweetly.

“My dicks out, man.” Mickeys red rimmed eyes going back and forth from Ian’s face to the ring.

“It certainly is.” Ian smiled devilishly. “Come to think of it I shoulda got one for your finger and one for your cock.” He said contemplative.

“Fuck you.” Mickey said laughing and sniffling, wiping his face with his palms.

“So...you haven’t really answered the question yet.” Ian reminded him. 

“You haven’t asked me anything.” Mickey defiantly teased. 

“Will you marry me, you dick loving little slut?” Ian asked chuckling lightly.

“Gimme that thing, asshole.” Mickey said, rolling his eyes and holding his finger out for Ian to slip it on.

Ian placed the ring on Mickeys finger and bent down to kiss him softly. They spent the remainder of the evening lounging around the deck in pajamas, drinking champagne and making wishes on the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words along the way. It really helped me churn out the chapters. I have fun writing, but I wouldn’t be writing anything if none of y’all were reading/commenting/kudo-ing! So thanks! <3


End file.
